Surprising Changes
by RainbowT32
Summary: Bella finds herself pregnant and does not really rememeber about the conception. Her friends help her through it all and along the way she finds true love.
1. Chapter 1 Oh Baby!

_**A/N**_

**_OK So this is actually my first fan fiction. So be nice! lol hope you like it. ~~~T~~~_**

**_Chapter 1 Oh Baby!_**

_**BPOV**_

_OK So once again I find myself in a strange situation. God I wished my best friend was around! He could help me through this! Jake would know just what to say. As I look around at where I am, I see that I have travelled quite the distance from my truck. It is still parked outside of the Doctors office, a 30 min walk away. Slowly I cross the lush green grass of the park I found myself in front of, not stopping until I reach the row of benches situated near the kid's playground. I glance down at my watch and see that it is 6pm. guess that is why the park is almost empty. Supper time. As I sit down I flip open my cell and press speed dial 2._

"Hi, I need you please.... check your next text for my location...come fast... luv you!" I hate talking to voiceboxes. Quickly I send my location and nervously wait.

_I cannot keep my mind from racing. What am I going to do? I am only 22 years old. Is this something I can handle? And the one thought that keeps looping through my head: How did this happen?????? But apparently it did 2 months ago! Still a girl should remember something like that. I'm not sure how long I sat there like that when a familiar and concerned voice broke me out of my thoughts._

"Bells? You ok?" He asked. Quickly gathering my slim frame up into his lap. I cuddled close into his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief. I looked up into the dark caring eyes of my best friend Jacob Black. Jake was searching my eyes for some kind of answer, and I was so unsure how to start.

"Jake..." I spoke barely above a whisper, and then quiet sobs broke out of my mouth as I clung to his shirt. His strong arms gently pulled me to him as his hand stoked my hair comfortingly. I'm not sure how long we sat like this, I felt like I was crying forever and Jake's shirt was soaked with my tears.

"Bella, talk to me Hun, tell me what's wrong... please."

"Doctor...throwing up.... tired.... baby.....2 months..... don't know..... how????" I choked out between sobs. His arms wrapped around me tighter.

"Oh Hun, you are pregnant? Oh Bell..."

"Dddoonn'tt hate me pplease!" I sobbed

He gently tugged my head up so he could see my face and shook his head. His hand wiped away my tears.

"I could never hate you Hun, you are my best friend. I do however have some questions. But first Bellaboo let's get you something to eat ok?

I smiled at his use of my nickname for me and slowly lifted myself off his lap to stand in front of him. He rose to stand beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and looked up at him and nodded.

"Bells? Where is your truck?"

"At the Doctor's office. I walked here. Needed to get some air I guess."

"Ok, hmm I have my bike with me... we can ride over together to get the truck. I have your helmet with me. "

He guided me over to the Bike. Looking at it reminded me of when we fixed to up together a couple of months back. _Oh a couple of months ago, did something really happen that night? I was so sure everything was ok that night. Oh what a different outlook I have now!_

I guess I had a sad look on my face because Jake gave me a big hug and quietly said " It will be ok Sweetie" as he handed the baby blue helmet I picked out for myself. I put it on and got on the bike after he did. The bike started up and we were now headed back towards my old faithful truck. I hugged Jake and enjoyed the freeing feeling of riding on the back of the bike. It was always a favourite place for me to be. In no time we were parked behind my truck. I sighed and climbed off the bike.

"Jake stay with me?" I quietly said to him.

"Of course Bellaboo, I will just throw my bike into the back of the truck and we will go find something to eat and head to your place for the night ok?" He said in a warm comforting voice.

"Sounds good. I was thinking Chinese, I think my stomach can handle that."

"Sure Sure Bells. I will call in your favourite order and it should be delivered shortly after we get home." As soon as Jake said that he pulled out his cell and dialled our usual Chinese Restaurant. He climbed in the driver's side of my truck and waited for me to get in. As I hopped up onto the seat I heard him talking to Jin, the owner of The Oriental. He was joking with him about our order. We always ordered the same thing, even if we were eating in. Three servings of the Egg Drop soup ( I love that soup!), Special fried Rice, Sweet and Sour Chicken Balls and 2 servings of Pad Thai with Veggies.

I handed him the keys as he hung up the phone. " OK, so do you want to tell me what Dr. Cullen said Hun? You know I would have gone with you if you had asked." He said as he reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I know." Looking at him I took in his concerned eyes , I felt a wave of calm wash over me as I saw his reassuring smile. " Dr. Cullen said I have not been feeling well because I am 2 months pregnant. It is definitely not the flu like I thought! Jake I can't believe it! It had to be at that gathering at Lauren's! You remember? That night..." I broke off not really wanting to say the rest.

"Yes, I remember Bells." He said in a tense voice. We both were quiet for the rest of the ride. I let my mind wander back to the time in question.

_2 months ago_

_It was February14th and Lauren was having her annual Valentines gathering. Usually Jake came with me but this year he was taking his new girlfriend Leah out for dinner before making an appearance. I was tagging along with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet. I wasn't really looking forward to going, Lauren was not really one of my favourite people. We were in the same circle of friends but really did not have too much to say to each other. But she did have great parties. Alice is my best girl friend, she is always fun to be around. She has so much energy and always has this canny way of knowing things. She convinced me to go by telling me that she could just tell that this party was going to change my life she could just tell. When I asked her how she said she could not tell how but I just had come! So here I am. She dressed me in a red dress that had a wide strap on one shoulder attached with a brooch with multiple diamonds on it. The dress came down to just above my knees, and she matched it perfectly with some red pumps. We had decided to leave my brown hair down cascading down my back and shoulders in loose ringlets. I have to admit I looked good. I was never one to care much about clothing so it helped having Alice around._

_We were all having a good time that night. My friends never let me feel like a fifth wheel on the most romantic night of the year. I did dance with a few of the single guys there, Mike Newton always was attentive to me. He has had a crush on me since we were in high school. But after dancing I really don't remember much of that gathering. I know I had some drinks but I never thought I was that drunk. The next thing I remember was waking up in the spare bedroom, my shoes and dress were by the door and I was wrapped in a sheet. I was horrified! I guess I let out a scream because the next thing I knew Jake, Jasper and Alice were rushing in the door. After they had calmed me down, Jake handed me my dress and both he and Jasper walked into the adjoining bathroom to give me some privacy. I got dressed and called them back in while Alice was quietly brushing my hair. I was trying to figure out how I got there and what the hell happened! They all started to ask me questions and I had no answers. No one had seen me go into the room with anyone, all the other guests were accounted for out in the main parts of the house. Jake had arrived 2 hours before finding me, he remembered looking around and not seeing me. He did see all the usual people that were always at these parties. I didn't want to be there any more so Jake said he would take me home. Leah was not happy, she resented the friendship Jake and I have, but he was dead set on taking me home. When we got to my place it was 2 am but I was not tired, we sat down and talked for the rest of the night. It was so strange having a period of time I could not account for. I felt so strange, kind of achy and my head hurt a lot. I kept thinking what the hell happened? Jake was feeling bad for not being there sooner at the party but I told him that it was ok. Leah deserved time alone with him. I was so glad to have Jake with me then._

As I am glad he is here with me now. I looked around and saw that we were already at my apartment building. We quietly went through the front doors and walked to the elevator. Jake pressed the button and we waited. He was rubbing comforting circles down my back as the elevator door opened. I was about to step in when I collided with something hard. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous color green I have ever seen in the form of eyes. Quickly I stepped back and took in the rest. I apparently had bumped into an Adonis! He had a beautiful face and sexy ruffled bronze coloured hair. " Ohm Sorry!" I stammered.

"It's quite alright. I did not mind." He simply said as I blushed making my face surely look as red as my dress.

Jake then abruptly coughed to make himself known and the Adonis quickly glanced at him and moved out of the way of the elevator. Jake took this opportunity to usher me in and pressed the number 5 button for my floor. As the doors were closing I could see those green eyes looking at me, and the sexiest mouth I had ever seen turned up into a crooked half smile. My stomach felt like there were a million butterflies let loose inside it. Wow. Of all the times for me to feel this way!

I don't remember getting out to the elevator or walking down the hall to my apartment door but here I was in front of it with Jake opening it. I think I was starting to go into shock with all the information I had been trying to digest in my mind. Jake must have figured this too because he brought me to the couch and dragged the comfy blue throw I had over top of it over me. He sat beside me and drew me into his arms. The food arrived a few minutes after that and we sat quietly together and ate. Well I ate a little bit but the bottomless pit named Jake ate a lot! I mainly just ate to helpings of the soup and some rice. After we finished Jake cleaned up the leftovers and dishes then came back to cuddle with me on the couch.

" So Bell what you are thinking."

I slowly looked up at him and tears started to slide down my face.

"Jake, I don't know.... How is this even possible? I can't help thinking back to the party. Did something... someone... oh god!"

"Ohh Bells whatever happens from here on out, you will always have your friends. I will do anything for you, you know that. Ok so I have to ask some questions Hun, ok?" I nod. " Do you know who the father is?"

My hands went to cover my face " Ummm no" I mumbled. " I was not aware I even had sex 2 months ago Jake!"

"Ok ok. I know. I just wanted to make sure. So what's next? What did Dr. Cullen tell you?"

"I am supposed to go back to the clinic tomorrow for an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok with the.... umm I also have a prescription for prenatal vitamins.... oh my god Jake, my dad... how am I going to tell him! He is going to be so disappointed..."

"Don't worry about him right now Bells, I will be right with you when you need to deal with that. As for the vitamins, I will get them for you. I will also go with you tomorrow. Ok? You don't have to do this alone."

"I'm scared. "

" It will be ok Bella." He said as he stroked my hair to comfort me. I started to relax under his touch and felt myself start to get sleepy.

**JPOV**

Bella finally fell asleep cuddling with me on the couch. I carefully eased myself away from her and rose up to stand in front of her. She looked so small and delicate sleeping there. I sighed then went to find a quiet spot to sit for a minute. I found myself wandering to the window seat in her bedroom. It was Bella's favourite spot in the whole apartment. She had big comfy pillows in various shades of blues, browns and a couple of gold ones. I had to admit it was a nice spot to think in. I sat down and leaned into the pillows as I took out my cell and called the only person I could think of to help me.

" Hi Alice, Bella needs you ..... She uhh got some unexpected news. .... Ummm no she does not have the flu like she thought. Ali, she is pregnant. Yeah that is what I said. No she does not know. Yeah I know. 2 months. Yes. She's asleep right now. Can you and Rosie come over? I think she may need some female support. Plus I have to go get some stuff for her and I don't want her left alone. Ok, see you all in five."

I sat there waiting and thinking about everything. Leah was mad at me again. We had planned to spend the evening together. That is until I got the message and text from Bella. I quickly sent off a text to Leah telling her something came up and I would explain later. Hopefully she would understand. Bella was not one of her favourite people and she did not understand how we could be so close and just be friends. We grew up together, did everything together. So when she moved to Seattle, I followed. Sure there was a time when we were teens we thought about taking our relationship to the next level but in the end we agreed we were just best friends. Although I will admit I am very possessive towards her.

Suddenly I hear Alice's voice calling me. They must have let themselves in. Alice must still have her key from when they were roommates. I get up and walk back towards the living room. Everyone is there, Ali, Rosalie, Jazz and Emmet. I immediately feel calmer now that our friends are here to help me with Bella.

"Hey guys"

"Jake! How is she?" Alice quickly asks.

I notice the others are all just silently looking down at the couch where Bella is still sleeping.

"Well she is pretty shaken up. Bells scared guys. She does not know how or who got her pregnant. It's pretty messed up. I think it all boils down to the party. Someone did take advantage of her. I only wish I knew who! I'd make them take responsibility!"

"Do you think Mike.....?" Rosalie said quietly

" No He hooked up with Jessica at the party... I don't remember anyone trying to hook up with Bell" Emmet said. He looked very frustrated. Like I suppose we all were. All of us kind of looked at Bella as the little sister we had to protect. I personally promised her dad Charlie that I would look after her here.

" What has she decided to do? Asked Jasper.

" I am assuming she is going to keep the baby. She has a prescription she wants filled, and is going to see about an ultrasound tomorrow." I answered as I went to sit at Bella's feet.

The girls sat down in front of the couch, moving the coffee table out a bit so they could be at Bella's side. Jasper and Emmet sat at the stools at the kitchen island. All of us just looked at the sleeping girl. Suddenly she started waking up stretching her arms out and making contact with Alice's shoulder.

"What the??? Ohh! Alice! " she exclaimed as she reached over to hug Alice.

**BPOV**

As I broke off the hug, I looked around my apartment and saw my friends with looks of concern on their faces. I guess Jake had filled them in on my situation.

" Hey Guess what guys?" I said.

The response I got was a chorus of " What's" and Emmet saying " What Belly Button?" I cringed at the nickname he gave me many years ago.

" I guess in a few months there will be another one in our group. Can I count on you guys to help me?" I was suddenly feeling all alone.

All of a sudden I had the five of them all trying to put their arms around me and heard them say things like "Of course!" , " was there any doubt!" and a squeal of " I'm gonna be an Auntie!!!!!"

It made me feel good that no matter what I had their support. I was kind of still in shock about it all and really did not know what I fully was going to do. Although I did know I was keeping the baby. I already felt love for him or her, even though I had no idea who got me pregnant.

" Guys, does it sound bad that I do not know who the father is?"

Jake spoke up then " Bells between me, Emmet and Jasper your baby will not be lacking in the father department. I promise. " Emmet and Jasper shook their heads in agreement.

"Thanks" I said as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. " I don't want you guys to start treating me any differently ok? I am just pregnant . Ok?

Everyone shook their heads yes.

Then Alice looked all excited and clapped her hands. " Oh Bella! This means a lot of shopping trips!!!! Oh I can't wait! "

" Only you would think of that girl! Bella is there anything you need us to do for you?" Rosalie said.

I smiled at Alice's comment then replied to Rose " Just support me and this little one. Guys, I know this is a big change for me, I guess I am still in shock a little, But I have a feeling I am going to need some emotional support in the next little while. I'm scared. I just feel there is so much unknown in this situation. This is not how I pictured having my first child. I am definitely scared at what to tell Charlie. He is going to freak." I also wished my mom was still alive. Suddenly sad again that I have not seen her since I was 10. She would have known how to soften the blow for my dad.

Jake touched my leg and was the first to speak " Hun, I told you I would help you with Charlie. And I am not going anywhere. Girl you are stuck with me. " I smiled at him for that.

" And Uncle Em is not going to miss spoiling your little button! " Emmet said smiling his goofy smile. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Jasper ruffled the top of my head and said " Hey someone's got to be the voice of reason around those two, so I'm in! " I reached up to grasp his hand and mouthed thanks.

" Bell, you have been my best friend forever and I cannot think of anywhere else I would be. Plus it gives me a chance to shop!!! " Alice said laughing.

Rose took my empty hand and said " Hunny, I will do or be whatever you need. You know that. We are your friends, if you can't count on us, who can you? You know that was there really any doubt?"

Tears began to fall and I just look at everyone and smiled.  
" I really do have the best friends ever!"

Everyone laughed. " Ok guys what else are you dying to ask? I know someone must have a million questions!" So for the next half hour I answered as best I could all the questions they had. The toughest to answer was when Alice asked me if I was a virgin before the party on Valentines. My answer was yes. That is what saddened me the most. A girls first time was supposed to be special and I had no memory of it or of the guy. I had no memory of what happened that night. I just remember dancing then waking up and not knowing. I was a wreck for a few weeks after the party. I felt like something happened but did not know what. I know that I handled it wrong though. My dad was a Chief of police in my hometown. I know that I should have reported what I thought had happened. Jake wanted me to. But I convinced him I was ok and it did not matter. I think I was just in denial. Well guess there was no denying it now.

We then decided to watch a movie and Jake went to the 24hr pharmacy to get my prescriptions for me.

After the movie Jake wanted to stay over to be there for me but I told me no. I was ok. I needed to have some alone time to get used to everything anyways.

After they all left I went to the bathroom took a quick shower and crawled into bed. I was suddenly very tired even though I had had that nap on the couch earlier.

As I fell asleep my mind was going over everything that had happened today. The last thing I remembered before I succumbed into dreamland was the gorgeous green eyes from the elevator. Of all the things to think of ....


	2. Chapter 2 Those Eyes

**A/N**

**Cool 20 people have read this so far. I hope you like it. **

**Are you wondering who the baby's daddy is? I have a couple of ideas kicking around in my brain about that one. But I would love to hear who you think it could be :)**

**As I said before it is my first story. I'm a bit rusty. I have not written in awhile.**

**Please remember to review. I would love to hear what you have to say. ~~T~~**

**Chapter 2**

**Those Eyes**

**BPOV**

As I slowly started to wake up, my mind kept flashing images from my dream last night. A baby, so sweet and delicate. Dressed in a white sleeper cradled in my arms. I looked happy. Another image was that stranger from the elevator. Those unforgettable emerald green eyes. He was smiling at me. Then there was all my friends cooing over the baby. Lastly was the image that scared me the most. Charlie looking very angry and hurt. I shook my head as if I could dislodge the images from my brain. Not really sure I was ready for any of them. Opening my eyes I glanced over to my alarm clock to see it reading 7:58 am. Well at least I did not sleep in too much. I grabbed my phone off the side table and dialled the place I just could not face today. I had other things to do.

"Good Morning Twice Sold Tales, Angela speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi Ang, its Bella"

"Oh Hi Bell, how was the doctors yesterday? Did he give you a clean bill of health?"

" Hmm well kind of. Actually that's why I am calling, can you find someone to cover my shift for today? I have another appointment."

"Oh, yeah I'm sure someone can. Ben might even be available... Another appointment? What is this one for if he said you were ok?"

"Ummm well just some tests to make sure.... I promise to explain more in person ok? Thanks again for today. I really appreciate it!"

"ok Bell, no pressure, just concerned is all. Good Luck and see you soon!"

"Yep thanks again Ang, see you Thursday! Bye"

OK so that was done. Work was the last thing I wanted to think about right now. Don't get me wrong I loved my job. TST was the best book store. I loved the atmosphere of the place, really comfy and the cats just made it feel homey. I loved being able to cuddle up with one of the many cats and read one of my favourite books. I often found myself there on my days off.

I finally got out of bed as my thoughts continued to think about work. A quick trip into the bathroom and then I was heading into the kitchen. I saw that Jake had left the pills on the island. I pick up the first bottle. They were the prenatal vitamins he prescribed. The next bottle was a very big bottle of Tums. I had told Dr. Cullen I was having major heartburn lately and he wrote down to get these. I guess Jake read the note he gave me with the prescription.

I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and uncapped the vitamins and took one. Boy that would take some getting used to! Those pills were friggin big!! I knew I should eat something for the sake of this new little life developing inside me. I just did not know what to have.

I decided to go watch some TV while I thought about it. I was flicking through the channels when I found a show about babies. Or should I say women about to have babies. A Baby Story was what it was called. It followed the happy couple through the last bit of the pregnancy and ended at them coming home with a new bundle of joy. I sat there crying as I watched a couple of episodes. The couples were so happy and in love. This is the way it was supposed to be. Why couldn't I have that? I watched as the 3rd show now came on and the happy mom to be was talking about how she hoped her baby would look just like her husband. I just started bawling then. It was so unfair. I did not even know who my baby would look like if they looked like their dad. I watched as the couple went to doctor appointments together, the ultrasound together, decorated a room together, and picked out names together. I would have none of that. I felt cheated. Sad. Alone. But most of all I felt mad. Why had this unknown guy taken away from me the most precious thing I had to give then unknowingly give me a tiny bundle to take care of all on my own? Why? I had to have answers. But where could I get them from? It was 2 months ago. I did not know how but at some point I would get my answers, I owed it to myself and to my baby. I finally said it my baby. I'm going to have a baby! I'm going to be a mother. Fresh tears fell down my face as I put my hand down on my stomach. Pretty soon it would not be so flat. I sat like that for a few minutes when I heard a familiar knock on my door.

I got up to get it and saw the same person who first helped me yesterday.

" Jake... I'm going to be a mom.........." I wailed.

"Oh Bells, I know, it will be ok. You will make a great mom! I know it." He said as he brought me close for a big comforting hug.

I took comfort in his words but did not totally believe him. I was so unsure. I no longer had a mother figure to look to. My mom had died when I was 10 yrs old. Would I be anything like her with my child? What would she have said about all this? I really miss her right now.

" I miss my mom, you know."

" Yeah, she was a great person Bella. You are going to be the same kind of mom as she was, I know it."

" Thanks Jake." I mumbled. Then taking a few deep breaths I said" Ok so let's get this day started. I have to get dressed. Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

" Ok Hun, ready whenever you are."

I watched him come in and settle on the couch, the TV was still on the channel with the baby shows. A new one had started called Bringing Home Baby. I could not watch, I quickly headed towards my bedroom to get ready. Even though I had a shower before bed I needed one now, I felt grubby from crying and needed the calming of the water.

Twenty minutes later I was standing in front of Jake, who was still on the couch watching the baby shows.

" Finding it interesting?" I asked.

" Well kind of makes things more real I guess."

" Yeah I thought that too. Kind of makes me sad in a way. Reminds me of how it is suppose to be. You know the way girls dream of having a family. With the guy they were meant to be with and all... I don't have that. I don't mean to harp on it, I know what everyone said yesterday. You will all be there for me and my baby but I just feel cheated."

Jake looked over at me and gave me a sad smile " I wish I could make things better for you. Give you everything you want. I talked to Leah last night. I told her what is going on." He stopped talking for a second to see my reaction I just nodded. I already figured he would let her. " She wanted me to tell you she is there if you need to talk. Ok? Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone that is not so close I guess."

" Thanks Jake. I just might take her up on that. Is she ok with all the time you are spending with me? I don't want to hurt your relationship. She is good for you."

" Oh don't worry Bell, She was mad last night until I told her everything. She totally understands."

My stomach took this opportunity to tell me it was hungry by grumbling really loudly.

" Geeze Bella. Have you fed the little one yet?"

" Umm no. I was going to eat but got distracted by the TV."

Jake looked over at the wall at my oversized wall clock " Well looks like we have time to get a quick bite at Uncle Elizabeth's then we have to get to your appointment. K?"

"Oh I love that cafe! Yes let's go! Only if you promise that after the appointment we get to go to Cupcake Royale. I am in the mood for one of their chocolate and cream cheese cupcakes!"

"Ok Bella no prob." He laughed.

I locked up my apartment and followed Jake to the elevator. As the doors opened I saw once again what had invaded my dreams. Those amazing looking emerald green eyes, and they were now focused on me. I blushed. He smiled. Jake ushered me into the elevator we were now sharing with the Adonis. I was now standing in between Jake and this stranger I was feeling drawn to. I drew my gaze up and saw him looking down at me, he smiled again. I smiled back. Jake must have seen this because he decided to put his arm on my shoulders and bring him a little closer to him. I looked at him with an annoyed look on my face. He was looking at the Adonis. He was looking at him as if he wanted him to back off. What was wrong with Jake? What was wrong with a guy smiling at me? Before I had time to react the doors opened and I was once again ushered away from those beautiful eyes. I could feel him following us towards the side doors that lead to the parking lot. Once outside I glanced back to see him heading towards a shiny silver Volvo C70. Nice car. He stopped and looked up as he opened his door. Once again I was treated to that sexy crooked smile. I quickly looked away and walked faster to my truck. Jake was already there leaning on it waiting for me.

" what?" I asked.

" Really Bells... just really."

I just shook my head and got into the passenger's seat and tossed the keys to Jake.

" OK off to eat then." Jake said as I watched the silver car drive past us and speed away on the street.

" umm Yep to eat."

I turned on the radio and was happy to hear one of my favourite songs ever. And it was one Jake hated because of his name being in it. Feed Jake by Pirates of the Mississippi. Yep I am a country music fan. Well actually I like a variety of music, from classical to Rock.

I started to sing with the music. Jake moaned but never tried to change the station.

_I'm standing at the crossroads in life  
And I don't know where to go  
You know you've got my heart babe  
But my music's got my soul  
Let me play it one more time  
I'll tell the truth and make it rhyme  
And hope they understand me_

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake, feed Jake  
He's been a good dog  
My best friend right through it all  
If I die before I wake, feed Jake_

_Now Broadway's like a sewer  
Bums and hookers everywhere  
Wino's passed out on the sidewalk  
Doesn't anybody care  
Some say he's worthless, just let him be  
But I for one would have to disagree  
And so would their mama_

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake, feed Jake  
He's been a good dog  
My best friend right through it all  
If I die before I wake, feed Jake_

_If you get an ear pierced  
Some will call you gay  
But if you drive a pick-up  
They'll say "No, he must be straight"  
What we are and what we ain't  
What we can and what we can't  
Does it really matter?_

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake, feed Jake  
He's been a good dog  
My best friend right through it all  
If I die before I wake, feed Jake_

_If I die before I wake, feed Jake  
If I die before I wake, feed Jake  
If I die before I wake, feed Jake_

I was laughing at the end of the song. Jake was just shaking his head at me as he pulled into the cafe parking lot.

I jumped out as soon as he was parked and laughed as I said " Come on let's "Feed Jake"!"

"Grrrr that is soo bad!" Jake said laughing taking my hand as we walked into the cafe.

I took a look around and could not believe what I saw! The elevator guy was sitting at the counter talking to the waitress. Wow, he looked so good! Like the perfect guy. Well at least to me anyway.

I steered Jake to a booth in the corner where I could still see him but he would not notice me. We looked at the menus that were left at the table. I decided on a fruit salad and some raisin bread with a strawberry banana smoothie to drink.

The same waitress that was talking to the elevator guy appeared in front of our table

" So what can I get for you both today?" She asked smiling at Jake. I guess I could see why he was handsome. His light russet coloured skin and jet black short cropped hair and dark eyes were a great looking combination. He was not looking at her but trying to decide what to get. I decided to go ahead and order.

I told her what I wanted and then Jake said " I have a club sandwich and coke."

" Ok, be back with your order shortly." She said with another smile which again went unnoticed by Jake.

She left and I chuckled. That caught Jakes attention. " What?"

"She was trying to get your attention you know." I told him.

"Hmm was she? Oh. Nice to know I have not lost my touch, but I'm glad Leah did not see that!" he smirked and I laughed as I quickly darted my gaze over to the counter to see if the elevator guy was still there. He was actually getting up to leave. He turned to go and as if he could sense my eyes on him, he looked straight at me. Shock registered in his eyes first which was quickly replaced with a happy look. I of course felt the familiar heat of a blush creeping up on my face. Feeling shy I looked down at the table. The ever observant Jake noticed the silent exchange of looks with a shake of his head

Then he said " Humph someone sure has your eye."

" Well just because I'm pregnant does not mean I can't look! And boy he is sure nice eye candy!"

Jake just mumbled a reply that sounded something like "as long as it's only looking"

I was going to ask him what he said but our food arrived and once again she tried to get Jakes attention. But he was looking out the window at the silver car going by.

We spent the next few minutes concentrating on our food. My mind started wandering back to the thought of me being pregnant. That I was going to have someone that would love me unconditionally in approximately 7 mths. Wow. I could not help but wonder what this baby would be like. How was I going to be as a mom? Would I do what's best for my child? I really hope so. It amazed me how in a couple of short days I could suddenly love something, with all my heart without even physically seeing them. I smiled at that thought.

"Whatcha smiling about Bells?" Jake asked bringing me out of my thoughts

I simply answered "The baby." Looking up at him I saw a smile cross his face.

" Well how about we go met that little one? It's ultrasound time! Drink up girl!"

I was suddenly nervous as I sipped what was left of my smoothie. The thoughts I had earlier of what this experience should have been came to my mind. I shook my head to get them to leave my head but then quickly changed it to a nod. No use in dwelling on what I wished things could be like. My baby deserved better.

Jake left some money on the table and got up. The waitress must have been close by because she was suddenly standing beside him. She picked up the money and told Jake she would be back with his change. He told her that was not needed and reached over to help me up and we walked out the door. Poor waitress looked sad. I felt bad for her. Jake only had eyes for Leah and never even realized the girl was interested in him. That thought had me wishing I had that kind of adoration from a guy. But I hardy dated and now with the baby on the way it was looking like I was not going to be any time soon.

We got in the truck with Jake driving again and headed to the clinic for my appointment with Dr. Cullen. We were quiet for the whole drive. I just looked out the window not really thinking of anything. Just wanting some quiet time. It was easy to do with Jake, he seemed to always know when I did not really want to talk and we were comfortable with it.

Soon enough we arrived at the Clinic. I lead the way to the office and went up to the receptionist to tell her I was there. She told me that they had a couple cancelations and the Doctor would be able to see in right away. The nurse ushered us into an office to wait.

Two minutes later Dr. Carlisle Cullen opened the door and walked in.

" Hello Bella. How are you today? Have you had some time to digest what you found out yesterday?"

"Hi Doctor Cullen. I'm ok. Yes I have. I ready to do everything I need to, to have a healthy baby."

" Alright then. First I wanted to talk to you about our newest Doctor on staff here, since you need to have an OB-GYN now. I have actually referred you to him now. He will be in here in a minute. He is my son Dr. E. Cullen. He just came back to town and is an excellent Doctor." He said with a smile. I could tell he was full of pride for his son.

" Well sir if he is anything like you as a doctor, I know I am in good hands." I replied.

" Thanks Bella." He replied as he said this he reached for the door and smiled " Nothing but the best for one of my favourite patients, I will send him in right away." And with that he left us alone in the room.

I was getting nervous again and reached for Jake's hand. He squeezed my hand and gave me a calming smile. I started to relax again. But my bladder was telling me it needed to be emptied!

Slowly the door began to open again, my eyes darted to the door to see who was coming in. That's when I saw those eyes again. Those breathtaking, emerald green eyes, attached to the Adonis! Oh my god! My elevator guy was Dr. E. Cullen! My new OB-GYN! Wow!

The shock registered on his face too. I saw it for a split second until he masked it with a professional looking smile. I could see Jake just shaking his head.

"Umm Hi Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen." His voice sounded like the most beautiful thing to my ears. Like a nice cool breeze on a hot summer day. Like velvet, yes that was it, like smooth soft velvet.

"Hi." I said quietly. There were butterflies in my stomach again like the first time In saw him.

He sat down at the desk in front of us and opened the file he was holding. My file. The file that showed every medical problem or reason I went to this clinic for. I felt my face going red again from embarrassment.

I sat there quietly while he looked over the file. Jake squeezed my hand again and I leaned towards him for comfort. This is when Edward looked up.

"So congratulations to you both. This is certainly a special time for a couple." He said with a small smile. It did not quite reach his eyes. " I have a few questions for you and then we can go see about the ultrasound and I am going to need to do some other tests. Ok?"

I was still in shock and could not get the words out to correct him about the couple remark. I could only nod a yes. But why didn't Jake say something? Why was he letting him believe he was the father? I looked over at Jake and he was just giving Dr. Cullen a look of hatred.

I could not understand it.

"Ok I have looked over your file and have a general idea of your family history Isabella, Plus my father has told me a little about you too. I hope you don't mind. You told him yesterday that your menstrual cycle was irregular?

"Yes it is. Please call me Bella." I said shyly.

"Ok Bella, do you remember when your last period was?"

It felt really strange talking about this with him and Jake here but I answered " My last one was in January around the 20th."

He began writing something down on a new piece of paper in my file. " Good. Ok For some reason I cannot find anywhere where it says your blood type..."

"It's B+" I quickly answered. He looked up from the papers and smiled at me.

"Ok" As he wrote that down. " Umm can you step over here so we can get your weight for the chart I am filing out?"

"Sure I said as I got up and let go of Jake's hand. At the same time Jake's phone went off.

He took it out and looked down at it and said to me "Bells I have to get this ok? Will you be ok without me for a few minutes?" As he looked between me and the Doctor.

"Sure Jake no prob. Just wait for me in the waiting room." I replied. Before he left he gave me a quick hug and kissed the top of my hair, all the time looking towards Dr. Cullen.

As he was leaving I could hear him talking into his phone. Sounded like the call was from his dad.

"The scale?" Edward said bringing my attention back to him.

"Oh yes.." I said as I walk towards him. The scale was up against the wall behind the desk, as I moved towards it I stumbled and started to fall towards him. He quickly reached out and steadied my body. The feel of his hands on my shoulders was like an electrical current dancing across my skin under my shirt. I trembled because of it. He quickly dropped his hands and mumbled something I could not hear as I whispered "Thanks" as I once again went beet red in front of him. He smiled that crooked smile, it was one that could make you melt.

I turned towards the scale and stepped on. I was all too aware that he would be seeing the amount I weighed at any second. I was kind of embarrassing to me. Not that I was fat or anything but the thought of this person who I was obviously attracted to knowing something like that was weird. Even if he was my Doctor now.

" 122. Ok you can step down now. How tall are you? 5'6"?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Good guess, that's right." I said with a shy smile and of course the red creeping up into my cheeks. A small gentle smile crossed his face as I had said that.

I went back to sit down as did he. " Ok Bella, now I need to know a little more about the father's history. Should we bring in your boyfriend again?"

OH! Father's history I had not thought of that. Wait did he just call Jake my boyfriend?

" Ahh No. Jake is not my boyfriend. Or the baby's father. I.... ummm.... don't know who the father is...." I stammered rather quickly. Going red again. He is going to think this is my permanent colour!

"Oh! Well ok. I kind of assumed....... So I guess we will skip that then." He looked at me and put down his pen. A look of compassion came over his face as he took in the state of my face. A few tears were falling down my cheeks.

" Would you like to talk about it? I'm a good listener. Whatever you tell me will stay in this room I promise." He spoke with just sincerity. I really did believe him.

For some reason I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't.

"Dr. Cullen..."

"My name's Edward" He said softly.

"Well Edward... umm it is not something I am comfortable talking about yet."

"Ok."

"But maybe someday I will take you up on your offer."

This time his "Ok" came with a crooked smile. I was really starting to like that smile.

" So are you ready to see you baby then?"

"Yes!" I replied. I suddenly really did want to see.

"Let's go down the hall to the ultrasound room then, I assume your bladder is full?"

"Yes" I said again the red tint appeared on my face.

He led me out of the room and down the hall in the opposite direction as the waiting room. We stopped 3 doors down, he opened the door and waved his hand for me to go first. I immediately saw the examination bed in the middle of the room. I just stood there staring at it.

He saw my hesitation and said "If you want I can find a nurse to come in and do this for you?"

"Nnoo!" I stammered. "I trust you." I said looking up at him shyly. He smiled.

"Ok then hop up on the bed and we can start. Umm do you want your friend in here to see it too?" He asked

" Oh, yes that would be good." I replied. I felt the need to add " Jake's my best friend."

"Well then I will be back in a moment with him. Can you lie down and lift your shirt up over your stomach and roll the top of your pants down a bit." He said looking away from me.

"Ok" I said as he disappeared out into the hallway.

**EPOV **

I walked out into the hallway and leaned up against the wall. Wow. What luck that the girl of my dreams, the one I kept seeing today and has been in my thoughts since I seen her yesterday, is now my patient! Isabella Swan. Bella. What a beautiful name for such a remarkable person.  
I had to get a handle on myself. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her everything would be ok, when she started crying in the office. Come on Edward! You are her Doctor! But she looked so beautiful when she blushed. Which seemed like a lot. I have never felt like this before. My thoughts are consumed with things to do with her. I have always been too preoccupied with school and medicine to worry about dating. I graduated all of my schooling early. Became a doctor early, and decided my chosen field at the time most people were just ending their college life. Sure girls liked me. I was not immune to them but no one peaked my interest. Until now. God I was so relieved to hear those words come out of her pretty little mouth. " Jake's not my boyfriend." It was like music to my ears! I heard the pain in her voice when she admitted she did not know who the father was. It almost tore me up.

Oh Cullen snap out of it. You have a job to do! Now get to it!

I pushed myself away from the wall and walked towards the waiting room to find Bella's best friend Jake.

**Please click that button and review :) **


	3. Chapter 3 9 Weeks and New Feelings

**Thanks to all reading the story! I really am thrilled to see I recieved 124 hits! Please remember to review. I would love to hear what you have to say about the plot.**

**hugs! ~~T~~**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I found Jake sitting in the far corner of the waiting room, looking at a magazine. I walked up t him and cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at me. For a split second I thought I saw a look of hatred.

" Bella is ready for the ultrasound and wants you with her. Follow me I will take you to the room."

"Ok" was all he said as he rose to follow me.

We quietly walked together back to where I left Bella. I opened the door and allowed Jake to enter first.

**BPOV**

Jake came into the room first followed by Edward. Jake stopped right beside the bed I was on and took my hand.

" Well Bells are you ready to meet someone special?" He said. I smiled

Edward walked over to the machine beside me and was getting it ready for me.

" Ok Bella, I am going to put some jelly on your stomach, it will help glide the paddle over the area better. It will probably be cold. Are you ready?"

" Yep, I am!" I exclaimed. I had done as he told me with my shirt and pants. While I was waiting for them to come in, I took the opportunity to talk to my baby. I told it that I was looking forward to getting to know them. That I would do my best to be a good mom, and most importantly that I loved him or her so much already.

I leaned back putting my head down on the pillow and watched Edward. I was a bit nervous about this procedure. I flinched as he squeezed some of the jelly onto my tummy. He was right it was cold. He gave me an apologetic smile and proceeded to start the ultrasound.

We were all quiet as he moved the paddle around my stomach and looked at the screen. At first my heart beat quickened as I realized my green eyed Adonis's hand was inches away from my bare skin. The only sound in the room was a whooshing sound coming out of the speakers of the machine. Every once in a while he would type something into the keyboard attached to the base of the machine. I could not keep my eyes off of the screen. It was amazing to see this weird looking shape and know that it was my baby. To know that it was alive inside of me. Depending on me to grow and live. I was brought out of my thoughts baby Jake squeezing my hand. I looked over at him and he had a look of awe on his face. I smiled as a tear rolled down my face. I was glad he was here to see this with me.

"Bella. Ok now I can tell you all about what you are seeing on the screen ok?"

"Sure, I'd like that." I said quietly.

"Well right here" he said as he pointed to the left side of the screen "is the head and right there just below is an arm and hand. Can you see the little feet kicking around? Your baby is really active. That is a good thing." He said with his crooked smile.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Jake said really excited. Edward gave a small chuckle.

I was too interested in looking at my baby moving around wiggling its hands around close to its face, to even acknowledge the two men with me.

"Would you like to know how far along you are?" Edward asked. That made me pay attention, my head towards him.

`` Yes and is everything ok?" I asked shyly. Suddenly I really wanted to make sure everything was ok and my baby was healthy. Seeing the baby on the screen really made it real. Before I think I was in love with the thought of my baby. Now I have a physical picture of my baby, I now know I love my actual baby.

"Everything is fine with the baby. It all looks good. Growing exactly like it should. The heartbeat is strong and healthy. " He then looked me right in the eyes and said " According to the size of the baby you are 9 weeks pregnant Bella."

"That means I am due in November right?" I asked.

" Yes, I would say your due date is November 21st from the calculations I have made."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen for making this real for me."

"You're welcome Bella, it was my pleasure, this is one of my favourite parts of the job. Let's get you cleaned up. We are all done. I have sent some pictures to the printer for you as well as making a small video for you."

"Cool." Jake said quietly, he still looked amazed with it all. I had never seen him at a loss for words.

Edward handed me a couple of paper towels to wipe my stomach. Which I quickly did and arranged my clothing back to normal. Once again I remembered how close he had been to my bare skin and I felt the now familiar heat rise up my face. "Thank you again" I spoke quietly as I looked at him from under my eyelashes. Was it so wrong to be attracted to your doctor? Oh God! He is my doctor! He is not going to want a pregnant mousy looking girl. What's wrong with me! Geeze Bella get a grip I tell myself.

"So Bella I guess I do not have to take blood from you today, since my father did that yesterday and I can make sure all the tests I need done are with those samples. Let's all go to the reception desk and get the pictures and cd for you. It should all be ready for you." Edward said as he opened the door for us.

I was standing beside Jake who was looking at the pictures Dr. Edward Cullen had just given me. I had thanked him for them and the cd. I could hardly wait to show my friends. But at this moment I was a little reluctant to leave the presence of Edward. I liked finally knowing who my Adonis was.

**EPOV**

I had just handed the ultrasound pictures and cd to Bella and watched as she silently looked down at them and a sweet smile crossed her lips as she passed them to Jake. It stirred a strange feeling in the pit of my chest. I liked it. I realized I did not want her to leave.

"So Bella, do you have any questions about your pregnancy? Or what to expect and all?" I tried to ask smoothly.

"Umm not that I can think of right now Dr. Cullen, I'm a little overwhelmed I guess. I mean yesterday I found out I was pregnant and today I was shown the physical proof."

"Yes I can see how you can be overwhelmed. Just remember to not stress too much over your situation. Stress is not healthy for the baby or you." I told her remembering what she told me in the office. Not knowing who the baby's father is has got to be stressful. She shook her head yes as she looked at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were hypnotizing. I could look in them forever. I continued to speak "If you need anything, or have any questions feel free to call me." I reached in my lab coat pocket and retrieved one of my business cards. Before I gave it to her I quickly turned to the desk grabbed a pen and wrote on the back. Then faced her again and handed her my card. My fingers briefly grazed her hand when I felt that strange feeling again. This time it was stronger. Wow. OK Edward knock it off. She is your patient.

I looked at her face as she flipped the card over and saw what I wrote. That sweet smile was on her face again as she saw my personal cell number and note that said call anytime. Was she glad I put that? I know it was not something I would normally do for my patients but I felt like she was different and I think I let the feelings I have been having towards this beautiful brown haired angel screw up my judgement.

She thanked me for the card, took a hold of Jake's hand and walked out of the building.

I stared after them and realized I felt jealous of this Jake guy. Jealous that he got to hold her hand but mostly because he was able to spend more time with her.

I was about to go back to my private office when my dad came up beside me and said "How did it go with Bella Swan?"

"Good, she is 9 weeks along. Everything looks normal." I replied.

"That's good news." He said as we started walking back to our private offices.

"Umm Dad..." I said as we reached my office. "What can you tell me about Bella?"

"What do you want to know son?" he asked as he sat down in front of my desk.

I settled in my chair and reached up to pull my hand through my hair.

"How long have you known her?"

"Well she has been my patient for quite a few years, since she was about 15."

"Do you know about her situation with the baby?"

"Yes Edward. She told me. What has she said to you?"

"Umm just that she does not know who the father is. "

"There is more to it than that son; it is not what you might think. Yesterday was a big shock to her. The last thing she ever thought I would tell her was that she was going to have a baby. She is a very special girl that is in a strange situation. Why the interest in this patient Edward?"

"I am not sure Dad. I feel drawn to her. Actually I saw her before. I think she lives in the same building as me."

"I see. Well Edward all I am going to say is be careful, for both your sakes." He said as he got up and started to walk to the door. He turned back and said"Oh your mother wants you to call your cousin. You have been here for a while and only saw him once. She thinks you are working too hard and are not socializing enough." At that last part I saw him smirk.

"Thanks for the advice Dad. I will be careful, and thank mom for the suggestion. I think I will call him. " I said as I smiled thinking of my mom. She was always looking out for me.

I watched him leave, and then started working on some paperwork. I picked up Bella Swans file that I had carried in with me. I opened it up to take a look at her history more closely. I had looked a bit while I was in the office with her but I have to admit I was not truly paying attention to it. She was 22 yrs old. Yep she lived in my building. Two floors below me. I scanned through the notes my father wrote about her. The ones he wrote yesterday really caught my attention.

Thought she was a virgin still

Definitely pregnant. Test confirmed.

Ran tests for STD's waiting results. Rushed

Think she was taken advantage of while drunk 2 months ago.

The last words my father wrote made me feel sad and angry. How dare someone take advantage of her! I was mad! But I rally could not understand why I was so mad. I hardly knew this girl. But I felt drawn to her. I sat there for a while quite confused. Then I remembered my promise to call my cousin.

I picked up the phone and dialled. "Hey buddy! How ya been?"

"Edward! It's been too long! I'm doing good. We really need to hang out. It's been too long Bud!"

"Yes I agree. Want to meet for a couple of drinks after work?"

"Sure do! You remember Floyd's?"

"Yeah, 6:30 sound good?"

"See ya there cuz!"

I hung up the phone smiling. He always put me in a good mood. I looked at my watch, wow I had been in my office for a few hours. My next patient was due to arrive at anytime.

The rest of my day seemed to go quite fast. I managed to squeeze in a bite to eat late in the day. I wanted to have something in my stomach if I was going to be drinking.

I went to say goodnight to my father, he was looking at some reports when I found him. He looked up at me as I walked into his office.

"Hello Edward. Do you have Bella's file? I have test results to put in it."

"Umm yeah it is probably still on my desk. What were the results?"

"They all came out negative. Thankfully. Although I will want to retest for HIV later on."

"That's good to hear. Do you want to tell her or do you want me to on her next visit?" that was when I realized she had not set up another appointment. I was going to have to have to speak to Tanya, our receptionist to call her to book one.

"It doesn't matter to me son. I'm just glad there is nothing bad to report. I'm guessing you read my comments in her file?"

"Yes Dad. Do you really think that?"

"Well after hearing what she told me about her experience 2 months ago, I am almost positive."

"Did she report it?"

"No son, she was not even really aware anything happened."

"How is that?"

"She was really drunk and I think she may have passed out."

I stood there realizing I could sympathize. Although I would admit that I was not really experienced with women, I did have a couple of drunken one night stands in my past.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Son, Bella is a good person who happens to have found herself in a tough situation. She was really upset yesterday when I told her she was expecting. As I said before it was the last thing she ever thought I would tell her. She came in to get some help with a flu bug she thought she had. As you can tell from her file I have had the pleasure of attending to her quite a few times. She is rather accident prone. She has grown to trust me and spoke to me about how her present situation came to light. I do not feel comfortable telling her story to you without her permission. Even though you are her Doctor too. I was watching you two at Tanya's desk earlier. I saw the way you looked at her. Edward how do you feel about Bella?"

I was shocked at what my dad last said. He was watching us? How did I look at her?

"Umm I am not sure Dad. I feel.... umm there is no other way to out it I guess... drawn to her. I have never felt this way before. But she is now my patient so that does not matter right now."

" Edward, she will not be your patient forever you know. Although she will be attached to a baby at that time. Are you sure you are ok with that?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"I know. I love kids. You know I debated long and hard over what to specialize in. Paediatrics or being an OB-GYN. The thought of her having a child does not bother me. Anyways it is kind of silly talking about this right now because nothing is happening between Bella and I."

"Like I said Edward, I saw how you were looking at her. It is only a matter of time son."

"Whatever Dad." I said exasperated. "Oh I called him. We are meeting up for drinks, do you want to come?"

"Glad to hear that. No I have a date night with your mom planned. Maybe next time. Tell him I said hello." He said smiling.

"Well have fun with mom, send her my love."

"Will do son. Goodnight."

"Night Dad." I said over my shoulder as I walked out the door and quickly went to retrieve Bella's file to hand over to Tanya.

"Hey Tanya." I said as I walked closer to her desk. "Tomorrow can you please give Bella Swan a call to book her next appointment? I forgot to remind her to do it today."

"Oh sure Edward. Not a problem. I will do it first thing in the morning." She smiled at me and batted her fake eyelashes at me. In what I am guessing is an attempt to flirt with me. I really was not interested. Since I had joined the clinic she has been pushing herself at me a lot. It was getting tiring. Plus Bella was the only female that I was thinking about nowadays.

"Thanks Tanya, see you tomorrow. I am not in until 10am."

"Ok Edward. See you tomorrow!"

I was already heading out the door as she speaking. I headed to the parking lot to my car.

I got in and turned on the stereo, the sounds of Debussy filled the car. I started to relax. I turned onto the street and headed to Floyd's Place. My cousin's favourite bar. I really could not wait to spend some time with him. It had been awhile. I missed him. We were more like brothers than cousins. Growing up he spent a lot of time over at our house as his parents were always away on business trips. At no time at all I was finding a place to park and walking into the bar.

I started scanning the room, there was not many people there at the moment so he should be easy to find. After a quick survey I saw he had not arrived yet. I walked over to the bar and caught the bartender's attention. " Give me a Sam Adams please." The bartender nodded and quick enough the beer was place in front of me. I paid him and turned around while taking a swig or the cold drink. It felt good going down. I relaxed against the bar looking around at all the patrons. It was a popular enough bar. As I was looking around I saw a group of ladies looking in my direction. They were giggling and obviously feeling the effects of whatever alcohol they were consuming. I tipped my bottle towards them to acknowledge them then looked away. I was not interested in getting to know any of them tonight.

That's when I heard the familiar voice saying "Eddie!!" My eyes looked toward the owner of the voice. I hated being called Eddie and he knew it, but that never stopped him.

A/N So what do you think? hmmm wonder who the cousin is ;) And the plot thickens eh!  
Tell me what you think! Just click the button and review.

~~T~~


	4. Chapter 4 Connections

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Hope you did not mind the cliffy I left :) I am now working on the next chapter and hope to have it up in the next few days. Please take the time to review. It would be grat to know what you are thinking. Good or bad I can take it! ;) Enjoy! ~~T~~**

***Stephenie Meyers owns the characters . I only own this particular story.***

**Chapter 4**

**Connections**

**EPOV**

I pushed myself away from the bar and gave my cousin a quick pat on the back kind of hug.

"Hey Em! Glad you could make it. It's been too long!" I grinned at him.

"Yeah it has been. How's work going? Bring any new lives into the world lately?"

"Work's work. It sure is strange working with my dad though. I have a couple of new patients but none are due soon. How's the real estate business? Any new houses on the market that I might be interested in?"

"Well, are you not happy with the rental I set you up in? It is a nice building. I have a friend in that building. They are prime rentals man!"

"Hey no, I love it but just looking for something more permanent you know. What friend lives there too?" I asked the last bit due to my curiosity. Any friend of my cousin would surely be a good friend to have.

"Oh she is a friend of all of ours; you know the group I hang with. She moved to town a quite few years back. Nice girl. Going through a bit of stuff right now but she is a really good person."

"Oh. Too bad about the stuff. But I'm sure you and your friends can help her through it."

"Yeah Bella has all our support."

Bella? Same apartment building? Stuff? Certainly he did not mean the same Bella that I had seen in my office earlier today. The gorgeous brunette with the chocolate brown eyes that reached into your soul?

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I asked quietly.

"Ummm yeah, how do you know her, Edward?" he asked surprised.

"Well she was in my office today...."

"Oohhh, yeah that makes sense. Uncle Carlisle would refer her to you. How was she? Oh you probably can't talk about it eh? Doc confidentiality and all."

"Yeah, sorry. But to tell you the truth she has intrigued me. I have been seeing her around a lot lately, in different places. I can't get her out of my mind. I have never felt this way about a female before."

"Oh wow Ed. You finally feel something for a girl and there is a whole situation that comes along with her. Wow. Have you said anything to her?"

"Em, she is now my patient. It's a little different now." I said sternly.

"What? She is not going to be forever. Unless the thought of a baby in the mix scares you away. Bell is the best, if I had not found Rose I probably would have asked her out. Mind you Jake probably would have beaten my ass for even thinking about it back then."

"No, a baby does not scare me. I love kids. It is just unprofessional right now to think of dating a patient. Yeah, what is up with this Jake? He came with her today and he seems really possessive of her. Actually in the past couple of days I have always seen her with him. I thought at first he was her boyfriend."

"Jake? Her boyfriend?" He chuckled. "Nah they are best friends. Well next to her and Alice. He looks out for her. He's a great guy. One of the best. Only wants the best for her. He kind of promised her dad to look out for her."

"That's good she has that I guess." I said. Although I would not tell him but I thought it was a little strange to be that possessive of just a friend.

"Hey you really should meet all the gang. Well you remember Jazz and Rosie right? We should all get together some night."

"All right. Maybe some night soon."

For the rest of the night we chatted about little things, family stuff and drank a few more beers.

It was great seeing Emmet. What a strange coincidence that my own cousin is friends with the person I find myself so attracted to!

I eventually say goodnight to Emmet and find my way home. As I am walking up to the building I find myself thinking once again about Bella. She seemed so sad when talking about the father to her baby. I could not help but wonder about the situation that lead up to her becoming pregnant. I wanted to ask Em about it, I almost did but I felt that was invading Bella privacy. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I barely realized I was already in front of my door and automatically looking for my key in my pocket. I looked up and down my hall, which brought me to think about where exactly Bella lives. She was exactly two floors below me in apt 542. Was she alone tonight? Would she even consider being interest in me? Probably not. I am just her doctor. I was getting ready for bed when I started wondering exactly when I would see her again, and what would I say? Maybe I could get Em to help set up a meeting with the entire group that is. No harm in that right? At least I would get to see her again outside my office.

**BPOV**

I could not believe that Edward Cullen, my OB-GYN was the Adonis that I was panting over for the last couple of days! What a small world. Boy, Jake was not impressed. I could tell. In many ways he was the reason I never had a serious boyfriend before. He never let them stick around. Who could blame them? I would be scared of the 6 foot self appointed bodyguard myself, if he wasn't my best friend and a secret softy!

I took out the picture of my baby and just stared at it. It was amazing. I smiled remembering the reaction of my friends when they saw it. Well, all of them except for Emmet. He had other plans tonight to meet up with a relative. Alice was so excited to see it; Rosalie looked at it with an awed look on her face. Jasper just smiled and said it looked weird. Alice smacked him for saying that. Jake couldn't stop looking at it. He seemed mesmerized with it. Leah met up with us after the appointment and offered her help in any way to me. She looked at the picture and saw the cd when we got back to my place. She smiled and whispered something that sounded like "what a miracle". It was nice to share this with my friends.

But I knew I had one more person I had to tell. My dad, Charlie. I really was not looking forward to this. It was going to be hard. I was his little girl, he still thought of me in this way. I talked about how I should tell him with Alice and Jake for a bit tonight. Both of them offered to come with me to Forks to talk to him. We settled on Saturday. That gave me 4 days to figure out exactly what to say. Being a Police Chief he was going to have a lot of questions and not doubt demand answers about the father. How was I going to tell him I did not know who it was? Again I wished my mother was here still. She would help me smooth things out with Charlie.

The more I thought about what to say to him the more I could not sleep. I decided that I would get up and go for a small walk to clear my head and hopefully it would help me sleep.

I got dressed in some sweats, slipped on some shoes, grabbed my keys and stuffed my small change purse in my pocket then headed out of my apartment. I got into the elevator and was once again lost in my thoughts. All of a sudden I heard a small cough. I jumped as I looked over to where the sound came from. That's when I saw him.

"Sorry I scared you Bella." Edward said as he made a small step towards me.

"OH Edward, it's you!" I said surprised. I gave him a small shy smile.

"So where are you headed at this time of night?" He asked. I really was not aware of the time.

"Umm out for a small walk, I could not sleep."

"Bella, it's almost midnight, you really should not be out alone." He said in what I would guess was his concerned Doctor voice.

"Oh I will be ok. I did not realize the time, but it will only be a small walk, just to clear my head. I've had a lot on my mind as you can imagine." I said as I felt that familiar heat spreading up my face.

"Well actually I was going for a little drive to do the same thing. I could walk with you if you'd like?"

I smiled. Edward wanted to walk with me, my heart fluttered a bit at the thought of spending time with him. I couldn't refuse!

"Sure I'd like that." I said as the elevator doors opened and we both walked out into the foyer of the building. Not saying anything while we walked towards the front doors.

When we were outside on the sidewalk, Edward turned to me and said "Ok so which way?"

I turned to the right and gestured for him to follow. "So what did you need to clear your head about?" I asked.

He seemed to hesitate before answering "Oh just work stuff and a conversation I had with my cousin tonight. Actually you know him." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Oh really? Who is he?" I asked intrigued.

"Emmet McCarthy"

"Oh my god Em is your cousin? Wow! Small world! Yeah, he one of my closest friends! I was supposed to show him my ultrasound pics tonight but he had to meet with.... OH that was you! He was meeting up with a relative tonight and seemed rather excited about it!"

I was looking at him and he gave me one of his crooked smiles. "Yep, I guess that is me. Sorry I took him away from you."

"No that's ok, he can see anytime. I was just showing it to everyone tonight. They all came over to my place to see the pics and CD. Alice, do you know Alice? She was so excited. She can't wait to hear what I am having so she can go shopping." I said rolling my eyes and giving a small laugh.

"I have heard of Alice. I know Jasper and have met Rose once. Em talks highly of them." He said as he gave a small half smile. "So what is playing on your mind so much you cannot sleep? I meant it earlier in my office when I said you could talk to me. I'm a very good listener."

I looked over at him as we continued to walk down the sidewalk. I realized we were close to my favourite all night diner Beth's Cafe. It gave me an idea. "Umm Edward would you like to go sit and talk? We can go to Beth's Cafe." I looked shyly over at him again, half thinking he might refuse. After all why would he want to go into a public place with person as plain and boring as me? I mean just look at him! He is beautiful. He looks like he just walked out of a fashion magazine. A male model with the brains to match his handsome looks.

To my amazement he said "I'd love to Bella." I also received one of those crooked smiles. It made my heart skip a beat.

We were quiet for the next half a block it took us to get to the diner. Edward opened the door for me and we made our way to a table. The waitress came over and handed us some menus and asked what we would like to drink. I said a Chai tea and Edward asked for a coffee. I never looked at the menu; I just placed my clasped hands over top of it and watched him as he looked his. His head was down. I took this opportunity to ogle him a bit. His grey shirt was form fitted, it showed off his muscles perfectly. His hair had a messy look to it but it looked good on him. He must have noticed me staring at him because he glanced up from his reading, cocking one eyebrow and saying "What?"

I blushed bright red I was betting and just shrugged my shoulders. We seemed locked in our gaze at each other. I wanted to look away but I just could not break away. Finally he broke it while he shook his head and looked at the menu again. It surprised me that I felt sad at the sudden loss of his eyes on me. I liked looking into those amazing emerald coloured eyes. Maybe a little too much. I gripped my hands tighter as I had the overwhelming want to touch his face.

He startled me for the second time tonight by clearing his throat bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him through my eyelashes. He was looking at me with a strange look in his eyes that I could not understand. He then said "Do you know what you want?" and nodded towards the waitress that apparently was waiting for our order.

"Oh, yeah. I'll have the Fruit plate and a scrambled egg with mushrooms in it please." I answered.

Edward ordered the soup of the day, which was homemade chicken and an order of onion rings. The waitress walked away and that's when I noticed our drinks were on the table. I took a sip of my tea. Then took a deep breath and said "Ok so you wanted to know what has me sleepless in Seattle..."

"Yes, for a start." Edward said chuckling and then gesturing for me to go on.

I was amazed at how easy it seemed for me to want to tell him. It was as if I had known him for years. I felt strangely at ease with him. "Well I was lying in bed thinking about everything that happened today. The ultrasound was so shocking but wonderful to see. Well, you know, you were there." I blushed at that part and he smiled and nodded. "It made it so much more real for me. It's been kind of strange to think that there is a little person developing inside me. That also brought me to the realisation that I have to tell my father soon. That is going to be hard."

Edward looked at me with the same look of compassion he had in his office. "I'm sure he will not be too mad at you. After all you are an adult. What about your mom?"

"Oh, she died 12 years ago." I sad sadly.

"Sorry." He said and I could tell he meant it.

"That's ok. You didn't know. It is just me and my dad now. I'm all he has and I don't want to disappoint him."

"I don't think you could ever disappoint anyone Bella..." he almost whispered.

I smiled at that. "Well there is the fact that I have no idea about the father of baby. He is not going to take too kindly to that."

"You don't have to answer this... How did you not know?"

I sat there trying to figure out what to say. I really did want to tell him. I wanted him to know I was not the kind of person that slept around. I was just about to say something when the waitress came back with our food. As she left I picked at the fruit plate picking up a strawberry and holding it in front of me. I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

I took a bite of the berry and carefully chewed as I struggled to find the right words to say. "It's kind of embarrassing for me." I said quietly.

"I'm not going to judge you Bella. I'm just interested in getting to know more about you and the baby is obviously going to be a big part of your life now. You seem troubled about the conception and I can't help but want to help you sort it out."

His words had a calming effect. He made me truly believe he was not going to think badly of me. Although I did start talking fast. Probably to just get the explanation over with. "Well a couple of months ago there was a party, we all went to it. I guess I got a little more drunk than I thought I did because I ummm woke up..... Ummm in a room with my dress on the floor..... I was alone. I had no idea what happened but I was scared. Jake, Jazz and Alice found me. I guess I kind of went into denial about anything happening. Ummm you see I ummm up until the other day in your dad's office I did not know I was not a ummm, you know..... Virgin anymore. I thought I had the flu or something. I could not even fathom the idea of being pregnant. " I knew I was bright red from blushing. It must have been quite a sight. Edward was just quietly picking at his onion rings the whole time I was talking. I was nervous about what he would say.

He had a look of understanding; again compassion was in it too. "Bella I'm sorry you had to go through that. You never found out anything about that night then?"

"No, as I said I think I went into a denial. I think Jake and everyone figured out what might have happened but they never spoke to me about it. I shut that night out of my mind. The last thing I remember from then was dancing and then what I just told you. I'm not sure I even want to figure out what happened or who the guy is. "

Edward slowly brought his hand to cover mine that was resting on the table. He gave it a slight squeeze very gently. I felt that tingling that started where he touched me and seemed to spread through me. The only way I can describe it was electrifying. Like tiny electrical shocks bursting on my skin. It did not hurt but felt rather pleasant.

"Coming from a Doctor's perspective, it may be beneficial to know who the biological father is eventually. For a health history reason. Although I can understand you not wanting to know." He said as he then started to eat more of the food in front of him.

I looked down at the plate of scrambled eggs in front of me and started to eat while I thought of what he just said. Yes, it did make sense in that way but the thought of knowing who would take advantage of me was slightly bothersome to me. We finished eating in silence.

I was sitting there with my tea in front of me when I decided to ask him a question that I was mulling around in my mind while I had been eating. "So what was bothering you when you were with Emmet? You said earlier a conversation you had with him was part of the cause your late night outing."

He looked at me with that weird expression on his face again. The one I could not understand. Then sighed and hesitantly started "Well, I'm not sure I should tell you. It is not really something I should be thinking about I suppose."

That had me curious. "Please tell me, I promise I won't judge you." I said repeating words he told me.

He took a deep breath and his velvet like voice was very quiet "Bella, we were talking about you."

I was shocked. Did I hear him right? Me? What would they have to say about me? Did he already know about my situation before I told him? Or was he asking about me? No probably not. "Umm what did Em say about me?" I questioned, not sure if I should be mad that he was talking about me without my knowledge.

His bright green eyes seemed to look guilty, his hand played with the rim of his coffee cup as he spoke his next words. "Em did not say anything bad Bella. He just said he had a friend going through a hard time right now but all your friends were there to support you." He looked at me like he was hoping that would help me relax. "He then mentioned your first name and I put two and two together and asked if you were the same Bella Swan I saw in my office."

"Ok." I replied still not sure where this was going. "So why would that have you so bothered?"

"Well that is not what has me bothered Bella."

He was now looking nervous. I could not figure out why though. I knew why I was suddenly nervous. The thought of something about me bothering him did that. I hardly knew this man but I did know that what he thought would mean a great deal to me. Sitting across from him right now it was easy to forget that he was my new doctor for the remainder of my pregnancy. All I could think about was the fact that I was really interested in him, more interested than I had ever been with any male. "What was it?" I asked as quietly as he had a few minutes before.

Before he could answer the waitress came over asking if there was anything else she could get us. Edward told her we just wanted the bill. She handed it to him. We had a quick argument over who would pay. He won. Soon after we were headed out the door. Edward had his hand on the small of my back as we walk out the door and quickly dropped it when we were out on the sidewalk. I was surprised to find I missed the contact.

Edward kept looking at me shyly from the corner of his eyes as we walked back the way we had come before. "Bella, I'm not sure I should tell you this. After all I am your doctor and it just seems wrong in a way. But I can't seem to not tell you." He had his hands now in his jean pockets and seemed to be fiddling with something in one pocket. He took a deep breath and gently grabbed my arm that was closest to him making me stop. I turn slightly to look at him. He was nervous again.

"I told him I am interested in you. I want to get to know you better."

* * *

Please review, I want to know how I'm doing ;) Ofcourse Emmet would be his cousin right? So tell me what things do you think should happen? other than finding out who is the father. I am still kicking around my ideas for that one.


	5. Chapter 5 First Kiss

Thanks for the reviews! They made my day :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a couple of problems creatively with it but I think I ironed them out. ~~T~~

**Stepanie Meyers owns the characters, I just own this plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"I told him I am interested in you. I want to get to know you better."

What? Wow, did I hear that right? I couldn't have, could I? I really have to call Em later!

"What? I'm not sure I heard you right..." I asked in almost a whisper. I wasn't sure he could even hear me. My eyes were looking down concentrating on the sidewalk below.

Edward shuffled his feet. I could hear him taking a deep breath. His hand was still on my arm, I could feel his thumb gently rubbing my upper arm in tiny circles. I could feel him lean in closer to me. My heart was beating erratically.

Close to my ear I heard his reply "Bella, I said I told Em that I am interested in you." His cool breath was tickling my ear, I shivered because of it. He continued "I really want to get to know you better. I can't get you out of my mind Bella Swan."

As he soon as he was finished speaking he lifted his hand that was on my upper arm and gently brought my chin up so my face was inches from his. I looked into his eyes, they were a darker green almost black. I felt that despite how dark they were I could see right through them to his soul. I could not look away. I was mesmerized. Dazzled you might say. I knew I had to respond, he was waiting. The problem was that I was speechless. Although this is what I dream of, Edward wanting me, I could not really believe it. Dr. Edward Cullen liked me? Wow. OK so I needed to answer him... oh look at those eyes... they are so beautiful.

"Umm oh...Ok..." I stammered my mind could not make a proper sentence.

I heard him chuckle softly. His knuckles brushed against my cheek softly. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. Suddenly I remembered we were outside standing on the sidewalk in the early hours of the morning. "Edward we need to start walking I think." Again I could feel that familiar blush that I seemed to get a lot around him start heating my face.

"Your wish is my command, dear Bella." His velvet like voice was a little rougher sounding. I really liked the sound of it. His hand dropped to take hold of mine as we started walking back towards our building.

We walked slowly and quietly for the remaining 5 min or so walk. Each of us lost in our own thoughts I suppose. So much was going through my mind.

**EPOV**

Oh my god, what have I done? I told her what I was really thinking. She has not really answered me yet. Well other than the oh ok bit. Was it too much? Maybe. Although she never pulled away then I touched her face and she is now letting me hold her hand. How great it feels to be able to touch her. I have wanted to since she appeared in my office. My office... oh man what am I going to do? I am her doctor. This is totally inappropriate. But really could I stop now?

I looked over at Bella. She looked deep in thought. Oh what I would do to be able to read her thoughts! She certainly had a lot going on in her life to think about and here I am giving her more to think about. Maybe she would not want to be anything more than friends with me. I could certainly understand that but I have to admit it would crush me if that was so. Then again being in her life in anyway would be ok just as long as she was in my life. I had to be around her. Why is she not talking to me? Maybe she is trying to figure out how to let me down gently. God I wish I had more experience with women! I can't figure her out. Shit I am being paranoid. I just have to wait for her to process her thoughts. Part of me knew I gave her a lot to consider, but the other part was getting really anxious. My last thought before we reach the front of our building was: Maybe she is not ready to have a relationship right now...

I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I know what I told you back there was probably shocking to you. I understand if you just want to forget it ok? I can accept just being your friend. I don't want to make you uncomfortable alright?" I braced myself for her response.

"Edward, I like what is happening between us." She whispered so quietly. I think if I was not waiting with baited breath I would not have heard her. My breath let go from my chest and a big smile started to appear across my face, but it fell at the next words she spoke. "But we need to talk some more." What did she mean? All my negative thoughts came back into my head.

"Edward!" she startled me out of my thoughts. "It's a good talk." She must have been able to tell what I was thinking. Or my face gave me away.

"Can I come up to your place? If you are not too tired that is. To talk." I really did not want to leave this for another day; I had to know what she was thinking. Of course if she was too tired I could understand, I hoped.

"Yes." Was her response as she tugged my hand and walked into our building. We quickly got into the elevator and I pressed the button for the 5th floor. She looked at me questioningly at that. I just shrugged and told her I saw it in her file. She smiled at me. She has one of the most beautiful smiles.

Soon enough the doors opened and we were on her floor walking towards her door. I began to wonder what her apartment would look like. I figured the floor plan would be just like mine.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her key and quietly opened her door. I walked into the apartment ahead of her, looking all around me. Yep the floor plan was the same. Eat in kitchen, open concept. I like how she decorated. It was homey and loved. I could tell she like the brown and blue shades. Her couch was a dark brown colour and placed on the back of it was a sky blue throw. In a corner of the room were a couple of giant pillows with blue and brown patterns on them. It looked like a nice place to cuddle or even read a book. I watched as Bella placed her keys on the kitchen island. She was looking at me and she looked nervous. I could not help myself; I walked over to her and took her into my arms. It felt so right having her in my arms. I could smell the floral scent of her shampoo, it was intoxicating. Her head tucked nicely under my chin. It was like she was made to be there. She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling us closer together. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I heard her sigh and gently pull away from the embrace we were in. Her hand slid into mine and she lead us to the couch.

As we sat down next to each other, I looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Bella tell me what you are thinking please..." I really had to know.

She gave me a small smile "Like I said I like what is happening between us. I want to get to know you better too. It is just that part of me is scared. This is all happening so fast and the baby and all. It is so complicated. I don't know if I have the right to bring someone into it all right now. I mean is it fair? To expect you to have to deal with me being pregnant and it is not even your child and we would just be starting to get to know each other...."

I cut her off "Bella dear, I know what I am getting myself into. I am well aware that you are pregnant. I saw the proof remember. I love kids. The thought of you having a child does not scare me away. If it did I would not be here right now. "I reached over to caress her cheek. "I am willing to accept whatever you want to give Bella. If it is only friendship right now due to all the circumstances then ok, if it is more that's great too. The basic thing is that I just want you in my life."

**BPOV**

I am sitting on my couch listening to the most perfect man tell me he basically just wants me in his life no matter which way that can be. I am shocked. How lucky can I be, yesterday I thought my world turned upside down and was leading in a way that was so different than what I was getting a glimpse of right now.

I was so overwhelmed but managed to squeak out "I want you in my life too." Then I softly grabbed his hand. "I was thinking friends to start, but maybe it should be friends with a little bit more..." At the end of the sentence I was feeling really shy. I glanced over at the man sitting beside me. "I just think we need to go slow ok?"

"Whatever you wish Bella, I am not going to push you. I'm just glad you want me around." He spoke softly. He then pulled me closer to him so I was cuddled up to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and let myself relax. It felt so natural, so easy, and so right.

We started to talk about little things. That's when Edward got the idea of doing a game of 20 questions. We had to tell the truth no matter what.

He started "What is your favourite colour?" that was an easy one. "Green" I said with a small smile. A week ago I would have said blue. He took a quick look around the room and gave me his crooked smile. He may have figured out I liked blue. I had a lot of blue in my apartment and no green.

My turn "What is your favourite food?" His answer "Steak medium-rare"

Edward: "What music do you listen to? Bella: "All kinds. I like country and rock and a bit of classical too."

Bella: "What would be your perfect day?" Edward: "Staying in bed all day."

I was so comfortable cuddling against his side that I started to yawn.

Edward heard me and said "Oh Sweetie, I'm keeping you awake! What kind of Doctor am I, not letting you get your rest?"

"It's ok really. I just want to sit with you a little longer please." I glanced over to the clock on the wall between the kitchen and living room. It said it was 2:36 am. I knew I should get some sleep. I needed it for myself and my baby, but I really did not want to leave Edwards side.

"Bella you need to go to bed." As he said this I felt him move. Before I realized it I was being carried towards the hallway. I leaned into him and put my arms around his neck. He smelled really good, I could not figure out what the scent was completely. It was a mixture of things I was sure. I motioned towards the door to my room and Edward carefully opened the door and carried me over to my bed.

He put me down ever so gently like I was breakable. My heart was beating erratically, I had never had a man in this room before, other than Jake and I definitely wanted Edward here. He arranged me under my covers and started to make a move to leave. "Please stay..." I pleaded softly.

**EPOV **

I was surprised by the plea she made. She wanted me to stay in her bed. I wasn't sure I should. My body was reacting to her in a way that was inappropriate for the kind of relationship we had. I have had sex before, in college. But it really did not mean anything; the girls were a little older than me and were only in it for one thing. I did not want to just have sex with Bella. I realized I wanted much more with her.

"Are you sure..." I answered her. She nodded and I slowly crawled into her bed beside her. "I will stay if you promise to get some sleep Sweetie ok?" I rolled onto my side to look at her. She smiled and yawn out the words that sounded like "I promise." With that she moved into a spooning position with me and snuggled up to me. It took a lot of will power on my part to not move. It felt like heaven to be lying like this with Bella but at the same time it was like hell. My body craved more. It had been awhile since I had had sex, a couple of months I suppose. I wasn't really keeping track, but my body really wanted to do something tonight. My mind was wandering thinking of all the things my body could do with Bella's body as I gently ran my fingers through her hair helping her to get to sleep. I had to move slightly away from her at our lower halves due to the fact that my mind had tricked my dick into thinking it was getting some tonight. I really was trying to stop thinking this way but it was so hard lying next to her not to think about her body and what I could do to worship it. Plus the fact that my hand was inches away from the bottom swells of her perfect breasts. I heard her breathing become steady. She had fallen asleep. I decided it was ok to cuddle closer to her now and enjoyed the closeness. Although my thoughts did stray again. What can I say, I am a guy. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Bella's soft voice.

"Mmmm....so beautiful.....green...handsome" It took me a few minutes to realize she was talking in her sleep. I smiled to myself. Could she be talking about me? "Dr. Edward...." Guess that answers my question! I waited a few more minutes to see if there was anything else to hear but she seemed to fall into a deeper sleep. I drifted into a deep slumber shortly after thinking happy thoughts.

**BPOV**

I felt something heavy lying over my waist. Still half asleep I tried to squirm away from it, only to come right up against a hard object against the full length of my body. What the f....? I turned my head slightly to immediately see Edward's handsome face inches away from me. Everything that happened last night or should I say earlier this morning, came back to me. His arm tightened slightly around me, bringing me even closer to his body. I immediately felt a hardness against my lower back. Could that be what Jake had always called his morning woody? Oh my! I moved my butt a tiny bit and was shocked to find that the _hardness_ grew and seemed to be a little harder. Was that possible? Edward moaned at the movement I had made against him. I stayed still for a second to see if he was still asleep. It seemed he was. What was I going to do? I had never consciously been in this kind of situation and had no idea what I should do. The more I just lay there the more anxious I got. I was torn between the thoughts that I had to move and get out of the bed and the ones that loved feeling his arm around me and the thoughts of touching him. I glanced over to my alarm clock. It was almost 9 am. I suddenly wondered if Edward had to go to work. After all he was a doctor and surely I was not his only patient.

I carefully turned over so I was facing him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, very boyish. I almost did not want to wake him. "Edward..." I whispered "We have to get up..." He groaned and again tightened his grip on me at the same time as he stretched the rest of his body.

"What time is it?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Almost 9." I answered.

"Rmmph...Too comfy...don't wanna move." As he spoke he cuddled up to me more.

"What about your work?" I asked. I was really enjoying being in his arms. It was a totally new feeling for me and I didn't want to stop it either but I didn't want him to be late for work either.

"Not going in today. Bate will be there." He said with this eyes still closed. I recognised the name of the other OB-GYN.

"Ummm I have to go to the bathroom Edward. I have to get up." I said shyly. I couldn't last much longer.

He lifted his arm off me and rolled onto his back. I swiftly got up and headed out to the bathroom. I quickly went pee and brushed my teeth so I could head back into my room with Edward. I looked into the mirror and saw the big giddy smile that was on my face. I could not help it. I was happy. Edward made me happy.

As I walked into my room I saw him sitting on my window seat looking totally relaxed looking out the window. "I thought you did not want to get out of bed." I joked.

He looked at me with his crooked smile, shrugged and said "It wasn't as comfortable after you left." That made me smile.

"You're silly" I said.

"Nope, not silly just telling the truth. I really enjoyed spending the night with you Bella."

When he said that I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and my heart rate sped up. He really had an effect on me. "I really enjoyed it too Edward."

He turned towards the window and looked out again. "You have the same view as I do, you know."

"Really?" I asked. I realized that I knew he lived in this building but did not know where.

"Yep. I am exactly 2 floors up from here." He answered. "I love this view."

"I do too. I spend a lot of time sitting there." I smiled. It was nice seeing him in my favourite spot in my apartment.

"You certainly made it a comfy spot." He said. "Come here" he patted the area beside him.

I walked over to him and sat down.

"Bella, do you remember what I said about not pushing you?"

I nodded yes and he continued "There is something I have wanted to do since I first saw you..."

"Ok." I replied.

"It is your choice Bella, you can say no. I would like to kiss you." He said as he gently caressed my cheek with his fingertips.

My breathing faltered and my heart was beating really fast. At that moment there was nothing I wanted more. I could not speak I just nodded and leaned closer to him. I took a quick breath just as his lips lightly touched mine. A warmth started spreading from deep inside me. I moved closer to him and he pressed our lips closer together, his hand cupping my chin and cheek. I did not want this to end. Edwards tongue brushed over my lower lip as if he was asking for entrance. I gasped at the overwhelming feeling it caused. He slowly deepened the kiss bring his tongue into my mouth exploring it and teasing my tongue. I brought my hands to his hair and entwined my fingers into his messy locks holding his head closer to me. His hands moved to my back rubbing gently up and down. I felt intoxicated by the kiss. I had never had this kind of feeling with just a kiss. It felt like heaven. A moan escaped from my lips. At the same time I heard a deep husky groan come out of Edward. Slowly he slipped his tongue away from mine. He licked my bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Heaven. He let go and pressed his closed mouth against my mouth once more, then started giving me small kisses in both corners of my mouth. He broke away; his hand was once again at my cheek. His forehead resting on mine. "Wow." Was all he said.

"Yeah, wow..." I stammered trying to catch my breath. Before we could say anything else there was a loud knock on my door. I jumped up in surprise, making myself off balance. Edward quickly grabbed my waist to steady me. "Uhh I gotta get that..." I spoke fast as I hurried out the bedroom door and down the small hallway to my front door.

I peeked through the eye hole to see who it was. Oh boy, it was Emmet, Jake and Leah. What were they doing here? How was I going to explain Edward being here? Edward.... that was some kiss... just wow. Ok back to the problem at hand. Maybe I could get them to go away... yeah it was worth a try.

I opened my door a little just enough for them to see me. "Hey guys, I ummm, am really tired.... It's not a good time..."

Em pushed the door all the way open and said "Nonsense Bell, we are here to make sure you have a good breakfast, it is the perfect time. Plus I wanna see the pictures of your little one!"

They all walked in and went straight to my kitchen. As he came in Jake said "Have you taken your vitamins yet Bella?" I shook my head no.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"She just got up" A voice I was getting very familiar with said.

"Eddie?" Emmet questioned. "What are you doing here man?"

Everyone was looking between me and Edward. He was standing right at the beginning of the hallway that led to my bedroom. I looked over at him. There was no mistaking that he had slept in his clothes and that he had just recently woken up. He looked absolutely gorgeous!

* * *

OK so what did you think of this chapter please give me your input. I love hearing from you! ~~T~~


	6. Chapter 6 Mine

**Thanks for the reviews! They made my day again:) I love hearing what you have to say. ~~T~~**

**Chapter 6**

**Mine**

Everyone seemed to be frozen in place. All eyes were on me. I guess I had to say something. I looked over at Edward, he was standing there with a blank look on his face like he was wondering what I would say to my friends. Next I looked at Leah; she had an amused look on her face. Emmet looked confused and Jake just looked plain mad. Oh boy. I took a deep breath getting ready to speak.

"Umm well guys who wants breakfast?" maybe I could distract them. Yeah not bloody likely but it was worth a shot.

Edward walked towards me "I would love some, but first I think they want us to explain what's going on."

"That's right Dr. Cullen!" huffed Jake.

"Jake, it's ok... please..." I begged.

Leah put her hand on Jakes arm and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Cuz really what are you doing here? Bella are you ok?" Em really still looked confused. I could not help but think that of all of them there he should be the last one confused. He knew that Edward knew who I was.

Leah quickly spoke before Edward or I had time to reply. "Guys I will make some breakfast while Bella and Edward explain themselves." She then walked over to me and gave me a quick hug and whispered "Good for you Hun, he's HOT!" I blushed at that and I heard Edward softly chuckle.

"Yeah uhh sit down guys" I gestured towards the couch. I went to stand by the TV directly in front to the couch. Edward brought over a stool from the island and sat close to me.

"First Em, I am fine. Edward and I bumped into each other last night in the elevator. I was heading out for a late night walk and he did not want me to walk alone."

"That does not explain why HE is here now Bells." I have heard the tone Jake had in his voice many times before. He is acting possessive again. I let it go in the past but this time it was different, plus he was with Leah now.

Edward spoke up "I am here now because Bella asked me to stay." The three of them all turned to look at me after hearing that. I had never asked a guy to stay and they knew it.

I started to speak, addressing it mostly to Jake since he has always been my protector the most. "I know everyone is concerned about me due to everything that has happened in the past few days. I welcome the support; I am really going to need it in the coming months. I need you all to support me in EVERYTHING I am doing in my life. Jake you had to realize I am not going to stay by myself forever and to be totally honest..." I looked over at Edward "I really do not know where things are headed with Edward. That is something we have to privately talk about. But I can tell you all that my baby comes first in my life right now. It's time I started taking responsibility for me and not leaning on my friends as much." I glanced over at Jake "That does not mean I don't want your advice and stuff but just give me a little credit to know what is good for me and what I need right now in my life." I was a little nervous about the reaction of Jake more than Emmet and Leah. I was pretty sure Leah would accept what I said. After all I knew there were times that she wished Jake was not so protective of me.

"Ok Bells, I understand. It's just that I promised...you know...and I just don't want to disappoint him. Well anymore than I probably already have."

I went over to Jake and kneeled in front of him. "Jake, Charlie is not going to be disappointed in you. I am a grown women, I got myself into this situation. It was not your fault. You deserve to have a life outside of our friendship. Leah deserves that. No matter what you cannot be my protector 24/7. I love you Jake, you are my best friend and I am grateful that you are in my life. Don't ever forget that." Jake pulled me into a big hug and whispered thank you to me. It was as if I had lifted a burden off of his shoulders.

While still hugging me he said "I just want you happy B. I will stand by you as your best friend no matter what." He let go of me and I stood up and walk back closer to Edward. I was still unsure of what was going to happen between us but wanted to see where it would go.

In the small moment of silence we created Emmet decided to take this opportunity to speak up.

"First Eddie I just wanted to say man you work fast! Bell, you know he is my cousin and I really could not think of a better guy for you. All the same cuz you, hurt her and you answer to me."

Emmet was a guy of few serious moments and I knew he was speaking straight from his heart. It did feel good to hear his acceptance.  
"Thanks EmmyBear." I smiled at him using my nickname for him.

Edward then stood, took the step that brought him right beside me and gently grabbed my hand. "Duly noted cuz. I want you guys to know that I have no plans to hurt Bella. I know it seems fast and that it is not at the best of times for us to have found each other. But I am more than willing to give whatever is happening between Bella and me a go and see where it takes us. "He turned so we were facing each other "Bella I am glad to hear that you feel your baby comes first. That is the way it should be. All I am asking is that you consider sharing whatever part of your life with me that you can handle right now, like I said last night."

Could I ask for a better guy? He said all the right things. I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. My stomach started to grumble. Everyone seemed to notice.

Emmet said "Ok enough of the heart to heart chat stuff, let's get this girl some food!!"

Everyone laughed at that and we all walked over to the kitchen and took in what Leah had made us.

She had a bowl of fruit salad, oj, coffee, the Danishes I bought the other day and was presently making French toast. Everyone grabbed a plate and dug into what was available while we waited for the toast. Since I did not have a table for us to eat at we all stood around the island. Edward was at my left and Emmet to my right. I noticed that it seemed like they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. It finished with Edward slightly nodding and Em grinning and lightly squeezing my shoulder. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder for a minute. I took this moment to look at my friends who were all busy eating. The French toast was ready and Jake was piling a couple of pieces on his plate and quickly started to scarf it down. Leah was beside him with her arm around his waist smiling at him. I could see the love in her eyes. He glanced up from his plate and looked at her. A big smile crossed his face and he stroked her cheek. I could tell he was head over heels for her. I wanted that. Hopefully soon I would have it. Lastly I looked at Edward. He was not eating but watching me. I felt the heat of blush reach my cheeks. Our eyes met and locked together. I could get lost in those emerald eyes. Leah's voice broke through the trance I seemed to be in. "So what are everyone's plans for today?"

Once again everyone seemed to look to me for the answer. I knew what I wanted to do but it had nothing to do with the majority of the people here. I wanted to be in Edwards arms again. It felt like heaven there and I wanted to feel it again, but me being me could not be so rude to my friends and make them get lost.

"I don't know guys. I didn't have much planned. I originally thought I would spend today with my thoughts." I answered.

"What did ya plan on thinking about Bellaboo?" Jake asked.

I looked down at my plate "Just how to tell Charlie. You weren't the only one afraid to disappoint him Jake." Even I could hear the sadness in my voice. "I don't know how to tell him. He will want to know everything. How do I tell my dad I have no idea who the father of his grandchild is?" That part bothered me more than the telling him I am pregnant. Pushed away from the island and walked over to my comfy spot with the big fluffy pillows. I dropped down and cuddled into them.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella informed us what she thought she would do today. She was torn up with the idea of disappointing her father. My heart just about broke for her when she seemed so overwhelmed she walked away from the kitchen to head for a comforting spot. I dropped my fork and went towards her only thinking about the want to comfort her myself. Apparently Jake thought the same thing as we both reached the spot in front of her at the same time.

We both looked down at her curled up in the pillows and then looked at each other. Jake seemed to be conflicted. He kept looking down at Bella then back at me. He then starred into my eyes with a look that told me I better not fuck up. I nodded to him letting him know I understood and then bent down to Bella as he backed away and sat on the couch.

I sat down beside Bella and stroked her hair. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed. I have to admit it felt pretty damned good. "Bella it will be ok Sweetie." I whispered into her hair. A little louder I said "You have a lot of people that care about you and they are here to help you through this. I bet your dad will understand you did not plan it this way." I lifted her chin to bring her head up to look into her eyes. I was fully aware of the others silently watching us and I had a feeling they were watching and judging how I dealt with her. "Bella, please don't worry too much over this, sometimes we just have to except there are things we cannot control. You cannot control your dad's reaction to this all but you can control how he sees you dealing with it." She was looking into my eyes with such helplessness. "Bella think back a few minutes ago when you were addressing everyone here about what you wanted. Do you want to see what I saw?"

She nodded, so I continued. "I saw a confident woman who knew what she wanted for herself and was going to make sure she was heard. I can tell you right now it is the hormones right now that have you all up and down, which I know sucks."

"I hate these hormones..." She sniffed. We all chuckled at that. I gathered her up in my arms and gave her a hug.

"Feeling a little better?" I asked her.

She nodded and then raised her head to look at me again. "You saw me as confident?"

"Yes I did. Bella you are a beautiful, confident lady and I think you can do anything you set your mind to." I answered her.

"I still think you are silly." She smiled.

I said the same thing I said before when she called me silly "No not silly just telling the truth. I don't think you see yourself properly." I brushed a stray hair back behind her ear and smiled at her.

"He's right Bells. I wish you could see yourself the way we all do and have for years. Hell Edward has only known you a couple of days and he already sees it." Jake came closer and sat on the floor in front of us. "Bell, Charlie most likely will be a bit pissed at first. You can't blame him for that. You are his little girl and he just wants the world for you. But he will come around. He loves you." He reached over and stroked her back as I moved my arm out of his way.

Bella looked up and realized she was the center of attention and blushed. "Thanks guys." She said softly. She moved so we were sitting nestled together side by side. I was glad she still wanted to be near me. I took her hand and held it in my lap. "I am sorry for the hormone thing there." She looked at me with a small grin. "I just don't know how to tell him. I mean you know how Charlie and I are. We don't do emotional conversations well and this is really an emotional thing for me."

"Alice and I are going to be there for you Bells. We will help you tell him. You know he has always been a need to know basis kind of guy so you don't need to tell him everything. Hell, if you want just tell him you had a relationship that did not work out and you recently found out you got pregnant. Tell him the guy wants nothing to do with the baby." Jake said still sitting close by.

All of a sudden something popped into my head that I had thought of last night while she was asleep. "Bella, Jake's idea could work. I have another option for you." She looked up at me and for a moment I was lost in those chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You could tell your father the baby is mine." I said softly.

There was a big collective gasp from everyone in the room then you could have heard a pin drop in the sudden silence that followed. All eyes were on Bella and her eyes her looking directly into mine.

I could see the shock in them and well as a tiny bit of pleasure from my words.

The awkward silence was broken by Leah "Umm Jake, Em I think we should go and let them talk." I was barely aware that they did in fact leave. Bella still had not said anything and was just staring at me.

* * *

Yeah I know another cliffy eh! So what do you think? What will Bella say? Will she tell her dad the truth or use on of the lies? Will she agree with Edwards suggestion? What was he thinking to have to say that eh! Remember to review and if you do I will answer one of the questions for you :) ~~T~~


	7. Chapter 7 What to decide

**Wow 805 reveiws for my little story! I just want to thank you all for reading this. Please remember to review. I have a few fateful reviewers and I am so happy to have you! I look forward to hearing from you each chapter. Thanks so much. **

**I hope you like the following chapter. It was a strange one for me to write. I am currrently working on chapter 8 let me know if you have any ideas you would like to see for future chapters. I may be able to fit them in if it goes with the way I see the story going.**

**Enjoy ~~T~~**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I sat there stunned not really sure what to say to him. What he offered was a big deal. He wanted to be the father to my baby. That was a permanent attachment. Was I ready for that? Did I want that kind of commitment from him? Did he really know what he was offering?

I vaguely noticed my friends leaving. Edward was still sitting there quietly looking at me. I knew I had to speak, but what do I say?

"Umm Edward, wow. That is just too..."

He interrupted me "Bella, I know it seems sudden. Trust me I know, but I just feel really connected to you. I have feelings for you I have never felt before in my life. I care about you a lot more than I can even say. I am aware that it may not be how you are feeling towards me. But I do want a relationship with you and I am willing to go as slow as you need. But I want you to know I am also here for your baby. I am willing to make a commitment to both of you. Think about it for a few days. Either way I still want to be in your life."

"I care about you too Edward. It is strange how it seems like I have known for a long time but in reality it has only been a few sort days. You already mean a lot to me and I know I want you in my life... But I am just not sure I could saddle you with the responsibility of a child that is not yours. I mean do you really want to raise a child that is not part of you?"

"Many people have before." He became very still and quietly said "I know this to be true personally. I am adopted Bella. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are actually my adopted parents but that does not change the fact that they are my mom and dad and I love them. You do not have to be blood related to love a child and want to be their parent. My parents have shown me that."

I was filled with so many emotions hearing Edward speaking about being adopted.  
"Oh Edward I didn't know..." I reach over and gave him a hug. We sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the closeness.

Edward gently broke the hug and looked down at me. "You see I know how it feels to be missing a parent. My biological mother tried to keep me. I was with her until I was 7. I have never known who my biological father was. I am thankful for the circumstances that created me and brought me to my mom and dad. I would love to have the chance to show your child that they have a dad that loves them and chose to be their parent. I know it is a lot to think about Bella, it is not something I am taking lightly. But it is your choice. I will abide by whatever you want to do. I'm just asking you to think about it. Ok?

I was still in shock over what he was proposing. Wow. He was willing to be connected to me for life with this baby. It was really overwhelming to think of. I must admit that it would be nice to have someone, more specifically Edward to lean on while raising my child. It is weird how fast I feel a connection to him. I already cannot imagine my life without him and we have only really known each other for a very short time. I really did not know what to say to him.

"Edward, you have me speechless. I really don't know what to say. I really am glad you shared that with me. You have given me a lot to think about. I still not sure what I am going to tell my father but ummm just thank you for the offer.

"Just thinking about it is all I can ask Bella. Thank you. I hate to say this but can you excuse me for a minute I have to call the office. I really was supposed to go in at 10am. I just want to make sure Dr. Bate can handle things today. I don't want to leave you today." He said looking sheepishly down at his lap.

"Of course! You don't have to stay; I don't want to be responsible for you not going to work really. "

"Bella I want to stay. Really. My boss will understand." He said with a wink.

Well duh! He 'boss' is his dad!

"OK then." I said suddenly feeling really shy, but I was secretly very happy that he wanted to spend more time with me. Edward went towards the hallway to make his call. I grabbed my purse from the floor near the couch and started looking for my cell. While I was scrounging for the phone I found the card Edward had given me with his phone number on it. I blush thinking back at how I felt when I saw he wanted he to call him anytime. Boy a lot has sure happened in the short time since I got this card. I found my phone and found that I had a couple of text messages. One from Alice and one from Jake. I opened the one from Jake first, it was sent a few minutes ago.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Jake**_

_**How u doin Bellaboo? What did you tell him??**_

_**Luv ya we will chat soon!**_

I smiled and hit the reply button

_**To: Jake**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Doin ok. Shocked really. Thinking about it. That's all. Not decided yet.**_

_**Luv you too Jakey!**_

It was only a about a minute since I hit send and I heard the familiar tune signalling I had a response from him.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Jake**_

_**Yeah it is shocking. Promise no rash decisions. Really think about it please.**_

_**Ttyl gotta go to work. **_

_**To: Jake **_

_**From Bella**_

_**I know. I will. **_

_**Talk soon. Have fun at work.**_

As soon as I sent my reply I went to see what Alice's text said.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Alice**_

_**Good morning mommy to be **__**Just wanted to say hi**_

_**Umm heard you had an overnight visitor! Girl we gotta talk! **_

_**CALL ME!!!**_

I knew I would pay for it later but I decided to ignore her text. I would talk with her later when I was not with Edward.

I got up and went over to the kitchen to start clearing up the breakfast mess. I could hear Edward talking on the phone. It sounded like he was talking to his dad.

I had almost gotten the dishes all cleaned when my home phone started ringing. I reached over to the wall it was hanging on in the kitchen and answered it. It was Edwards's office; apparently I forgot to schedule an appointment for next month to see him. I was speaking with Tanya the receptionist when Edward came back into the room. He watched as I wrote down my next appointment on a pad near the phone. He sat down at the island to wait for me to finish.

I hung up and turned back to look at him. "That was Tanya. I guess something had both of us distracted yesterday, we forgot to make my next appointment." I said with a grin.

Edward laughed and said "Hmmm I wonder what that could have been?" I went to stand in front of him with the island between us.

"I don't know. I just remember thinking how lucky I was to find out that the cute guy with these great pair of eyes I seen lately was actually now my doctor!" I smirked at him.

He laughed and then replied with "Well I definitely think a pair of gorgeous brown eyes had me distracted." I blushed and looked down shyly. God, I wondered if I could ever stop blushing in front of him! He came over to my side of the island and gave me a hug. It felt good to be in his arms. I felt like I didn't want to leave. Seems I have thought this quite a bit lately!

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella" he answered rubbing his hands down my back.

"Are you busy Saturday?" I asked while breathing in his intoxicating scent. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Not really. I'm just going to be relaxing this weekend. Friday I am working at hospital until 6am Saturday morning."

"Oh, never mind then."

"What is it Bella? Tell me."

"Well I was just thinking maybe you could come with us to Forks.... but if you will be too tired, it's ok."

He lifted my head off his shoulder and made it so I was looking into his eyes. "Bella I would love to come." Then he kissed the top of my head and I smiled. "So I now have the rest of the day off thanks to my dad. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I know that Alice is chomping at the bit to talk to me so at some point I will have to call her. It seems someone told her I had an overnight visitor last night."

Edward chuckled. "Well I am going to have to go back to my apartment in a bit to change, you could call her then and come up and get me when you are done if you like."

"Sounds like a plan!" I grinned.

We stood there for a few more minutes just enjoying the closeness, when there was another knock on the door.

I broke away from his embrace and went to see to the door. I looked through the eye hole. Alice. I guess she could not wait for my reply. I pulled the door open and was literally attacked by a pixie! Laughing I loosened her grip on me "Alice! What are you doing here? I thought you were working today?"

"Oh, there was a problem with the fabric and Peter just couldn't work in those conditions so shop closed for today." She rambled. "And you never text me back!!!"

"I was actually going to be calling you in a few minutes." I answered her.

Edward suddenly appeared behind us "I guess this is my time to leave. See you later Bella?"

"Yes of course! I answered him. As far as I was concerned I was going to update Alice on everything then meet him like planned.

"OH! I did not mean to interrupt anything! I'm sorry!" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ali, Edward was planning to go back to his apartment to get changed and stuff. We are meeting up later. So I have time to chat with you before I get ready.

"Ok then." She said with a big smile on her face as she looked between Edward and me.

Edward walked closer to me as Alice quickly went into the living room to give us a bit of privacy. He put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed lightly. It was at this moment that I suddenly felt like I did not want him to leave. I wrapped my arms around his waist to bring him closer. I looked up into his eyes. It was amazing how comfortable we seemed with each other. My breath hitched as I realized his face was slowly coming closer to mine. His lip gently brushed mine then stayed still connected for a full minute. His hand came up to my cheek and his fingers lightly touched my cheek as he lifted his head away from mine. He whispered "Later." He moved towards the door, opening it and walked out.

The second the door shut Alice spoke "OK girl I want details!!!!" I had to laugh at her. She looked like she might burst if she did not find out the gossip about Edward and me. "So who was that gorgeous guy?"

Smiling I answered her "Well he's ummm my OB-GYN and ummm maybe the guy I am seeing... Oh Alice I am not really sure!"

"He is your doctor? WOW! How did he come to be in your apartment overnight then???"

So I explained to her about the late night walk, the diner and the breakfast this morning.

"OH and can you believe he is Em's Cousin!" I said finally finished the whole story.

"Wait! That was the Edward Cullen? Jazz has told me about him. The three of them used to play together as kids, until Edward started excelling in school and skipped a few grades. He is supposed to be a genius. He is the youngest person to become a doctor in Seattle. At 22 he was a full fledge doctor. And he is one of Seattle's most wanted Bachelors. Apparently no girl has caught his attention. Hmmm well it seems until now!!!! OH Bella you are so lucky!!"

"Wow Ali, how did you know all that about him?" I asked amazed that she knew so much about him.

"Well some of it was Jasper obviously, and some was from the Seattle Met Mag. They had an article awhile back about the top 10 bachelors in the city. It was very interesting. I believe Edward was number 4. He's quite the catch!" Alice was so excited she was talking really fast; I had to really concentrate on her words to hear them.

"Wow I had no idea." I started wondering what he would have seen in me if he could have anyone he wanted in Seattle. I mean I am just plain old pregnant Bella. Nothing special.

"Bella, don't be second guessing his interest in you! I can tell by the look in your eyes that is exactly what you are doing! From what you have told me he is interested and rightfully so! Furthermore I have never seen you look the way you were with him and when you talk about him. You light up!"

"Umm thanks Alice. I have never felt this way before. I just can't believe he actually wants me to tell my dad he is the father of my baby. I mean wow. That is serious. He seems so too good to be true. I don't know what to do Alice."

"Oh Bella." She said reaching over to squeeze my hand. We were now sitting side by side. "Just think about what you really want to do. No matter what Charlie is going to accept everything. It might take him a bit to mentally digest it all but it will turn out ok. I just know it."

"Yeah I know but I am still nervous. I'm not sure I want to put Edward through Charlie's rant. I mean we both know that he is going to be mad. And if I say Edward is the father Charlie is going to go off on him! Especially since I have never mentioned Edward to him before." I put my face into my hands and slumped forward.

"So tell Charlie that you had a one night stand with the result of the pregnancy. You cannot find the guy but have recently started seeing Edward, who is aware of the whole situation and is willing to step up as your baby daddy. That way Edward looks like the good guy, your dad should be happy with that."

I pondered that for a minute and said "Alice that might work! Although he won't be happy with the thought of my having a one night stand but the idea that I found someone that care enough to stick my me in this could help!"

I was feeling somewhat better about it all but I would still have to talk to Edward about it. I still could not believe he offered. "Alice I have to get ready. Edward wants me to meet him up at his apartment soon."

"Oh I can help you find something to wear. What are you guys doing today?" She was positively beaming at the thought of playing Bella Barbie with me.

"I'm not sure Alice. Nothing special I am sure. No need to go overboard!" One thing I never looked forward to was being Alice's fashion guinea pig!

"Ok. Ok. I get it. You go into the shower and I will look through your closet. Meet ya in your room!" With that she got up and skipped to my room. Shaking my head at her I made my way to the bathroom and started my shower.

**EPOV**

When I left Bella's apartment I could hear Alice pounce on her wanting to know details. I had to smile at that. I wondered what Bella would tell her. That started me wondering what Bella considered me to be to her. Was I her boyfriend? We would definitely have to have a talk about this later! Instead of taking the elevator up the two floors I decided to take the stairs. I took them 2 at a time. I reached my floor in no time, quickly walking down the hall to my apartment. As soon as I reached my door and arrived inside, I went directly to the bathroom to have my shower.

I was tiding up my apartment after I was clean from my shower and dress in a fresh pair of jeans and my t-shirt Emmet gave me that says "Trust Me, I'm A Doctor" when my cell started beeping. Grabbed it off the coffee table where I left it before my shower.

I did not recognise the number, wondering who it was I clicked to read the message

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: 206-285-8891**_

_**It's Bella. What's ur apt #?**_

I smiled and remembered that I forgot to give it to her. I had only told her that my place was 2 floors above hers. I saved her number to my phone and sent a reply.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**742 see you soon**_

_**E xo**_

She must have already been on my floor because 30 seconds later there was a knock on my door.

* * *

So tell me what you think! Review Review Review ;) The more reviews the faster I write :)

~~T~~


	8. Chapter 8 Bonding

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. I look forward to reading them all. Ok so I know it has been a bit longer to take me to get this chapter up. Sorry about that had a bout of writers block. Still not happy with the end of this chapter but hopefully you will think its ok. I used one of my fave old songs in this chapter from Air Supply. It seemed fitting for the story.

Enjoy!

~~~T~~~

**Stephanie Meyers owns the characters..... Air Supply owns the song.... I own a brand new phone! lol

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Alice left my apartment shortly after making sure I looked ok. I was wearing a white and blue off the shoulders peasant blouse and my skinny jeans. Alice styled my hair into a French braid. I have to admit I looked nice and it made Ali happy to dress me up. I grabbed my purse making sure my keys were in it and slipped on a pair of blue flats Alice had put out and lastly before I closed my apartment door grabbed my blue and grey poncho from the closet.

I was in the elevator heading up 2 floors when I realized I did not know Edwards exact apartment number. I remembered the card with his cell number on it and dug it and my cell out of my purse. I sent him a text as the doors of the elevator opened up. I started walking down the hall the same direction as I would go if I was on my own floor. I stopped when I received a text back from Edward. I looked up in front of my and saw I was right in front of his door. He really was 2 floors above me. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I felt a little nervous about seeing his apartment, although I am not sure why.

Within seconds Edward is opening his door and ushering me in. His apartment is the same layout as mine although it looks like the kind of decorating you see in designer magazines.

"Welcome to my place Bella." Edward says smiling down at me. We walk into the living room and I can't help but notice the wall of cds he has and nestled among them is a state of the art stereo. Sitting in front of the wall roughly where my TV would be is his rather large flat screen sitting on a glass entertainment centre.

"Wow, you have a lot of music!" I can't keep the hint of surprise out of my voice.

"Yeah I guess. It helped me when I was studying in med school. I find it relaxing now. Do you want to listen to something?" He asked.

I walked over to the wall of music to see if I could find something I liked. He had a wide variety of music. It seemed we had the same taste in music. I was surprised to see some of my favourite 80's bands in the shelves. I quietly continued to look thru the cds while Edward stood a couple of feet away from me just watching. I stepped to the left and was looking straight at the stereo; I noticed then that there was a cd in on pause. I looked over at Edward he looked a bit nervous.

"Do you mind?" I asked motioning to the stereo. I wanted to see what he was listening to before I got there.

"Umm well it ... it was just a song I was listening to before when I was straightening up the place. It's an old song. I...umm..." He stammered as he brought his hand up to pull at his hair. God he looked so cute when he was nervous. Maybe he doesn't want me to hear the song.

"Oh well I guess if you don't want me to hear it.... I look for something else." I said with a slight smile.

"No, it's ok Bella... the song reminded me of you actually." As he spoke he kept tugging on his hair making it look even messier but at the same time more attractive.

A song that reminded him of me! Wow! I really wanted to hear it now! I looked at him for a second then turned back to the stereo. I noticed he had the song looped to play continuously. Wow. I gently pressed the play button and braced myself to hear the song.

All of a sudden a love song from Air Supply filled the silence in the room. I immediately recognized the song. It was one that my mom loved. I have to admit I really like the song too. I was floored that this song made Edward think of me.

Every night seems dinner and wine  
Saturday days  
I was never in love, never had the time  
In my hustle and hurried world  
Laughing myself to sleep, waking up lonely  
I needed someone to hold me, oh

It's such a crazy home town  
It can drag you down  
Till you run out of dreams  
So you party all night to the music and lights  
But you don't what happiness means  
I was dancing in the dark with strangers  
No love around me  
When suddenly you found me, oh

As the song was playing I went to sit down on his couch, feeling a little overwhelmed. Edward came to sit beside me and took my hand. He was gently rubbing my palm in a circular motion. It was comforting. He sat there looking at me while I stared at the stereo listening to the words Air Supply was singing.

Girl, you're every woman in the world to me  
You're my fantasy, you're my reality  
Girl, you're every woman in the world to me  
You're everything I need, you're everything to me  
Oh girl

Everything good, everything fine  
That's what you are  
So put your hand in mine and together we'll climb  
As high as the highest star  
I'm living the life time in every minute  
That we're together  
And I'm staying right here forever, oh

Girl, you're every woman in the world to me  
You're my fantasy, you're my reality  
Girl, you're every woman in the world to me  
You're everything I need, you're everything to me  
Oh girl

When the song was over I had tears falling down my face. Not due to being sad, but happy and overwhelmed. Edward reached over and wiped the tears away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Sweetie." He said apologetically as he picked up the stereo remote and stopped the song from playing again.

I shook my head no trying to find my voice. "No I just kind of floored. It is a beautiful song. I have always liked it. Thank you Edward." I looked at him kind of shy like, unsure of what to say or do now.

"It really describes what I am feeling. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. But I really do care a great deal about you. I feel like we have something special Bella and I don't want to lose it."

"I feel it too Edward. I really do. I'm just scared."

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. When I was cuddled up to his side he then spoke. "What has you scared?"

"I'm scared that at some point you are going to realize that I'm not worth it..."

"Oh Bella! You are worth it. You are so special. I have never and I mean never felt like this with any other girl. I don't want anyone else. Only you Bella." Then he reached down and lifted my head up and gently kissed me. I felt all the emotions he had come from this kiss. It was so magical and perfect. It made me feel wanted and cherished.

We sat like that for a long time just kissing and enjoying each other. When Edward broke off the last kiss he looked straight into my eyes and said "Please Bella, don't ever doubt me ok."

I whispered "ok" back to him and cuddled back into his side. "Edward?"

"Yes"

"Umm can we go get some food? I'm kinda hungry"

He chuckled and answered "Yes dear." He helped me off the couch and wrapped his arm around my waist and headed for the kitchen. Keeping me with him we looked in his fridge and cupboards. I was surprised at how little he had in them. I mean really he was a doctor!

"Hey Edward you really need to get some groceries!"

"Yeah I guess I do. I have hardly eaten here lately. Sorry. We can go out. Anywhere you want to go, my treat."

"Honestly I can pay for my own food Edward. I have a job and a lot of savings thanks to my inheritance from my Gran."

He pouted and said "Can't you just let me take care of you just this once? I promise the next meal is on you. Please..."

"Ok but next time it's all me!" I said stubbornly. I picked up my purse and poncho from where I dropped it when I came in and we went out the door. In no time we were headed towards the parking lot and straight to Edward's car.

We ended up going to McDonald's; I wanted a Big Mac and strawberry shake. Even though I said I did not want any fries I ended up stealing about half of his. He just laughed about it.

We filled moments between eating talking about our favourite foods and places to eat. After that we talked about being only children and our childhoods. I found out more about how Edward came to live with Carlisle and Esme. I was heartbroken to hear how he was left alone in the hospital after his mother was admitted and later died the same night from an ailment he did not know of. I smiled when he told me how Carlisle found him in the waiting room sleeping on a bench. From there all the legal technicalities were taken care of and he became the foster child of the Cullen's then 2 years later when he turned 9 he officially became a Cullen through adoption. We talked about losing our moms and I spoke about how it was to have Charlie raise me. I told him how Jake and I grew up together and how I met the rest of the gang, some of them in high school and some in college. He talked about how close Emmet and him were as kids and some of the mischief they got into as kids. We then started wondering how we never met before since we had Emmet and Jasper in common as friends.

We were back in his car by this time, I had asked Edward to drive to my work, Twice Sold Tales. I wanted to talk to Angela and confirm with her that I would be working tomorrow. Plus I missed the store. It was always a comforting place for me and I wanted to show Edward this special place. While we drove I told Edward all about the shop, how there were comfy spots to read and about the cats. This brought us into the topic of what our favourite books were. I have always loved the classics, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice. Edward admitted to reading all of my favourite books but his favourite book of all time was The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn.

When we arrived at the book shop I showed him around and introduced him to my favourite cats that lived there. We also had some kittens there that were available for adoptions that were following us around. Lastly I introduced him to Angela. He then left us to talk and told me he would be sitting in one of the arm chairs reading when I was done.

I confirmed my shift tomorrow. I was working at 9am til 3pm. After we got all the work related talk done she immediately wanted to know about the personal stuff. More specifically Edward.

"Ok Bells, spill it! Where did you meet that gorgeous guy! I want details girl!"

I started laughing. "Ok, well he lives in my building. But I actually met him at the doctor's office. He is my new specialist doctor."

"What? Specialist? What's wrong Bella?" She said sounding very concerned.

"Ang, I'm ok, it's just that I am pregnant. He's my OB-GYN." I replied.

"Bella! Oh my god! Wow! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. How far along are you?"

"Yeah well I was not seeing anyone then and I'm about nine weeks. It is a long story Ang. But I think you could say that Edward and I are a couple now. At least I hope so."

"Wow Bella. Congrats! As far as you and Edward, I saw the way he was looking at you when you were introducing us. The guy is hooked, as much as you seem to be."

I smiled and of course blushed. "Yeah, I think he is pretty special, and the funniest part is that he is Emmett's cousin!

"Really? That's Edward Cullen? Oh my Bells! He is one of the top Seattle bachelors and you snagged him! You go girl!" She spoke with a lot of enthusiasm.

"God, did everyone I know, know about him but me?" I chuckled.

"I guess so! Hey wait a minute I have the magazine article around here somewhere..." she started looking around behind the counter and when she found it she exclaimed "Got it!" and handed it over already turned to the page with Edwards picture and an article about him.

I stood there looking at his handsome face for a minute then started reading about him. The article talked about how he became a doctor at an early age and studied at Harvard. How he had moved back to the area in January. I read how he is somewhat of a mystery to everyone due to the fact that he is a private person. Although, it did have a small section that held some fun facts about him. It told all is favourite things. Most of which I already knew from our conversations.

I thanked Angela for showing me the article and she told me to keep it. I closed the magazine and went to look for Edward. I found him where he said he was going to be. One of the kittens had curled up into his lap and he was reading the most recent edition of the Seattle Met Magazine.

I stood there watching him for a minute. Just in awe that this amazing man was with me. He chose me. I still could not fully believe it. He looked so peaceful and relaxed sitting there reading and occasionally petting the fluffy grey kitten on his lap. He must have sensed someone watching him because he looked up; as soon as he saw me he gave me his breath taking crooked smile.

"Hey you! Are you done chatting with Angela?" he asked.

"Yep, and she gave me some interesting reading." I said as I waved magazine in front of me.

"Oh" he groaned "that's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Well if you think it is a mag with an interesting article about a certain handsome doctor, then yes it is!" I said smiling. "It was a good article, although I like the picture the most."

"Oh you did, did you." He chuckled as he gently lifted the kitten off his lap and as he rose up from the chair twisted to place the little ball of fur where he just sat. Then he was standing right in front of me.

"Yes, but the real thing is certainly better to gaze at!" As I said that my telltale blush resurfaced.

"Well I certainly like the idea of you gazing, as long as I can gaze at you right back." He said and his hand reached up to brush my cheek. "I like this blush you get. It is beautiful."

I of course blushed even more and he chuckled.

"Come on, there are a couple of books I want to get" I said as I grabbed his hand and brought him over to the aisle of books I wanted to look at. "So I thought who better to help me pick out some of these books than my very own doctor!" I grinned up at him.

He turned to look at the selection of books in front of us and that crooked smile graced his face.

* * *

Please remember to review.... even if this was not one of my best chapters lol coming up Bella tells Charlie! what do you think should happen?


	9. Chapter 9 Interuptions & He Now Knows

Sorry it took so long with this chapter. Darn writer's block! lol I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Bella and Edward get to know more about each other in this one plus a small almost lemon. Also of course Charlie finally finds out about the pregnancy.

~~T~~

******Stephanie Meyers owns the characters... I just own this plot and a new rose bush lol******

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

It was great spending time doing normal things with Bella. I enjoyed the time we spent in the book store. She seemed so at peace there. It was the perfect place for her to work. I had to laugh when she asked my opinion on what books to buy. We looked through the shelf dedicated to pregnancy and child rearing and I suggested a couple of them to her but let her have the final say on the books. She kept hinting that she wanted my professional opinion but finally picked the first two books I picked out. Plus she decided to buy a book of baby names. On our way back to our apartment building she was looking through the name book.

"Hmm, wow there are so many names! How am I ever going to pick one to name the baby!" she complained. I laughed and told her that she had plenty of time to figure it out. She continued to look through the lists of names.

" Seraphina...Everleigh...Sparrow...Vida... boy there certainly are some strange names out there. To each there own I guess." she murmured.

" Well just before I moved here I had a patient that named her twin boys Mars and Mercury. The father is an astronomer." I told her.

"Doesn't anyone name their kids normal names?" she wondered.

"Yes they do Bella... it's just that the unusual ones stand out more." I chuckled

" I want to name my child a nice name they won't be mad at me for later in life." She stated.

I just smiled at her and nodded.

She was still looking at the book when she suddenly looked over at me and asked " What is your middle name Edward?"

"Anthony. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Masen was my last name before Carlisle and Esme adopted me."

"That's a nice name. I like Masen." She replied. I thanked her and smiled. We were quiet for awhile during the drive when she suddenly spoke up "STOP! Edward stop here please! I want to go to Royale Cupcake! Please..." I quickly pulled over into a parking spot laughing at her as she bounced up and down in the seat. She was really excited at the thought of having a cupcake!

"OK, OK. Here we are. Really like these cupcakes do you?" I laughed.

"Yes I do! They are the best! I was going to have one the other day with Jake but we ran out of time before my appointment with you."

"Well lets get you some then!" I said as we got out of my car and headed for the door of her favourite cupcake store.

I watched her as she bounced around looking at the selection of cupcakes. She looked like she was in heaven. It made me feel good to see her so happy. She was happily talking with the woman behind the counter, deciding which of the mini cakes she wanted to get. I looked around at the cozy coffee and cupcake shop, taking in the atmosphere. I glanced over at Bella again, she looked like she was almost finished ordering her desserts. I walked over and heard her finishing up.

"and I would like a Royale with cheese for right now with a white hot chocolate. Umm Edward? Do you want anything?"

"Sure... I'll have a regular coffee and a Red Velvet please." Bella smiled and nodded at my choice.

Our order was ready and Bella waved my hand off as I tried to pay for it. Apparently she wanted to foot the bill this time. I grabbed my coffee and cupcake and took it to the nearest table with Bella following close behind. I looked over and saw the box of cupcakes she picked out before still at the counter and quickly went to retrieve it. Back at the table Bella was digging into her treasured dessert. She licked her lips in anticipation of the sweet. I couldn't help but let my mind wander thinking about other things her lips could lick! Watching her eat a cupcake was becoming an erotic experience for me. I'm sure it would not appear to be to anyone else. It was just my mind going into overdrive sexually. The way her tongue darted out to lick some of the icing off the cupcake and then the look on her face as she enjoyed the taste... It was really getting to me! I swear I even heard her let out a small moan as she took a bite of the cake.

She looked over at me. "What?" she asked.

"Umm nothing really just watching you enjoy your dessert... looked like you really were enjoying it." I said with a small smirk. She blushed slightly.

"It is really good..." she replied still blushing. I really like seeing her blush. Why I am not sure but it looked really cute on her. I leaned over and with my finger wiped the small amount of frosting that collected in the corner of her mouth. I brought my finger back towards me and licked it. Bella was watching me, looking mesmerized at my mouth.

Looking right at Bella I said "Mmm, delicious you are right it is very good".

Bella smiled, shook her head and looked down at her plate. Her cheeks were flushed again.

**BPOV**

Wow how sexy was that! Watching him lick his finger off was so erotic. Just wow. I was feeling so much right now it was overwhelming. It brought to the surface so many emotions that I was unfamiliar with.

We finished our desserts and decided it was time to head back home. During the car ride we talked about the following day. I was going to be going to work in the morning and Edward was going to be heading to the office as well. This would be the first time we were separated for a long period of time. It had me feeling a little sad, I really enjoyed spending time with him. I felt complete with him near. I would miss him for sure. We made plans to see each other after work.

When we got back to the apartment building we decided to head up to Edward's apartment.

As soon as he shut the door, he turned and brought me close to him enveloping me into a big hug.

He looked down at me smiling and I sighed. It felt so right being in his arms.

"Bella, I know we have not known each other very long but I want you to know how thankful I am that you came into my life. I can't imagine not having you with me. I feel extremely lucky." He spoke softly and with emotion in his voice.

Looking up with him with happy tears in my eyes I replied to him " I feel the same way as you. A few days ago I thought I would never feel like this ever. You came into my life and changed me. I feel complete because of you." As I said this Edward tightened the hug and kissed the top of my head.

We stood there together for a few minutes just enjoying the closeness.

Edward broke the hug and grabbed hold of my hand bringing me to the couch. We put in a movie and cuddled together as we settled down to watch it. I have to admit my mind was not really on the movie. I was thinking more about the man I was cuddled up to. My head was resting in his shoulder with his arm around me tucking me close. His thumb stroking my arm, making me tingle at his touch.

I moved so I could give him a light kiss on his neck, he moaned softly at the contact and brought a hand to my chin to raise it closer up to him. His lips grazed my lips in a light but magical kiss. He deepened the kiss while moving us so we were lying down facing each other on our sides. The kiss was delicious. It tasted like Edward I could not get enough. As our tongues met and entangled trying to taste all we could, our hands started to explore each other. My hands travelled over the muscles of his upper arms down to his chest marvelling in the hardness I felt under his shirt. At the same time Edward's hands were tracing an imaginary line from my waist towards my stomach ending up hovering at the sides of my breasts. I moaned at the feelings he was creating in my body. I pressed my body closer making it so his hand now was in full contact with my chest. He broke off our kiss and brought his mouth to my neck giving me light kisses leading up to my ear. My whole body was tingling and a heat was building.  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on Edwards door. Both of us groaned at the interruption. Edward rested his head on my shoulder not wanting to break our embrace. The knocking continued. Regrettable Edward got up and adjusted himself and his clothing, while I sat up and straightened out my own.

**EPOV**

I was a little mad at whoever was at the door, who knows where things would have went between Bella and I if this interruption had not happened. But one thing is for sure I really wanted to find out.

I reached the door and yanked it open.

" I hope this is important!" I said gruffly.

Emmet and Jake were on the other side of the door both looking sorry to have to be there.

"Ummm well Cuz we are actually looking for Bella. Is she here?" Emmet was the first to speak up.

"Yeah she is. Come on in..." I said with a small sigh.

Jake rushed in and went straight to Bella. "Bells, umm sorry to umm break up your alone time together but your dad is looking for you."

Bella stood up and looked at Jake in surprise. " What? He's here? Why? What's wrong Jake?"

"It's ok Bell, he was just in town picking up something and thought he would pop by to surprise you. He's waiting downstairs in your apartment now. Alice let him in. He's been looking all over for you. Alice and Rose are down with him."

Bella looked over at me and she looked nervous. I could tell she was thinking that she should probably tell him about the pregnancy now since he was there. I went over to her and gave her a hug and whispered that it would be ok. I would be there for her. She nodded slightly acknowledging my words.

She took a deep breath and said "How do I tell him... I'm scared."

Jake spoke up " Bell we will all be there for you. We can help you. Charlie loves you no matter what, just remember that. Ok."

"Yeah Bella-boo we are here for you." Emmet added. I just hugged her a little tighter. I have to admit I was a little nervous to be meeting her father this way. Not the ideal way to meet the dad of the girl you care about.

We let Bella take the lead as to when to head downstairs. She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and get the courage to talk to Charlie. As we headed down in the elevator Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled down at her and squeezed back. The four of us stood in front of Bella's door as she took a deep breath calming herself before she opened the door to face her company.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath trying to will myself to get through this upcoming talk with my dad. I really didn't know how I was going to tell him. Knowing my friends and Edward were going to be there to support me helped me a lot. I just did not want to see the disappointment in Charlies eyes. I think that is what would hurt the most. I didn't want to be a disappointment for him.

I opened the door and walked towards the living room where I knew my father would be waiting.

"Hi Dad, what brings you to Seattle?" I asked as I saw him get up from the couch and turn towards me.

"HI Bells! I was just in town picking up some new fishing gear and thought I would say hello. Rose and Alice have been entertaining me with college stories." Charlie said as he walked towards his daughter.

He gave me a quick hug. Charlie was not one to show emotion or PDA's, so I was surprised my this.

"Well Dad I am glad you came. Would you like to stay for supper?" I asked still trying to gather the courage to bring up my surprising pregnancy.

"Sure, I've never been one to turn down your cooking!" Charlie grinned.

It was at this point that I realized that I had not introduced Edward to him. "Oh Dad, this is Edward, he is Em's cousin and a special friend of mine." I added the last part as a blush crept onto my face.

Edward stepped forward and raised his hand to shake my fathers. Charlie looked at him straight in the eyes, trying to size him up, I would guess. "Chief Swan, nice to meet you" Edward said. My father just nodded towards him and dropped his hand when the handshake was done.

Alice then convinced everyone to go sit and watch a movie while I cooked us some dinner. I used that time while prepping the food to figure out how to bring up the topic of my pregnancy to my Dad.

I made tacos because I was craving them. It did not to long to make them and soon after everyone was crowded around the island eating. I knew that everyone was waiting for me to start the conversation with Charlie but I decided to wait until after dinner and during dessert. I had berry cobbler in the oven. Charlies favourite dessert. We chatted about college and Edward talked about his work a bit. I could not look towards my dad when they spoke about his practise.

Thirty minutes later we were all sitting in the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch with me on the other end. Edward sat near my feet and the rest were scattered on the floor around the living room with their desserts in their laps.

I decided it was now or never. I took a deep breath, looked over at my dad and then at Edward. Edward was looking at me and gave me a small reassuring smile. "Umm Dad, I have something I need to tell you..." I started.

"Ok Bells...shoot" He replied. Everyone was quiet waiting for his reaction to my news.

"Well first of all I want you to promise me that you will let me finish what I have to tell you before you speak. Can you do that for me please Dad?"

"Yes Bella, you sound so serious. Are you ok?" he replied sounding a bit worried.

"I'm ok Dad. I promise. Ok, I have thought a lot about how I could tell you this... It is hard for me to say... I'm scared that you will be disappointed in me and I don't want you to be. Just know that I never meant for this to happen but now that it has I am looking forward to it. Ummmm Dad Edward is not just a special friend of mine... He's my doctor. Apparently a couple of months ago I became pregnant. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't know it even happened until a few days ago. I love you Dad..." I finished and took a deep breath and looked over at him. He was sitting there looking at Edward and his face was void of all emotion except for the look in his eyes. He was pissed and he was about to direct it to Edward.

"Did you do this to my daughter!" He spoke loud and angrily to Edward.

Edward looked straight at Charlie and shook his head " No sir, the first time I spoke to Bella was in my office. I do care very much for your daughter and I told her I want to be there for her and the baby as long as she will have me. But I am not the biological father sir."

Charlie looked towards me "Who is Bella, why are they not here to help you? They need to take responsibility!"

I took a deep breath and spoke quietly "Dad, I don't know. I can't lie to you. I didn't even know I ever had sex. A couple of months back we were at a party and I guess I got too drunk. Jake, Alice and Jasper found me alone in a bedroom. All guesses point to that being the night I conceived. No one knows who the father is. I'm soo sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you... " I ended up crying at the end of it. Edward moved to be sitting on the arm of the couch with his arm around my shoulder rubbing my arm in comfort. Everyone was quiet waiting for Charlie to speak.

" Bella... I love you, I always will no matter what. I am mad that someone took advantage of you but I am here for you. Is everything ok? Are you taking care of yourself? Have you thought about finding the guy? Edward you are her Doctor?" He was full of questions and some I was not sure how to answer.

After a couple of hours of answering all his questions and showing him the ultrasound pics and video with Edward answering all pregnancy related questions, Charlie seemed satisfied. At one point everyone let us have some quiet time when the topic of my mom came up. I told Charlie how I really missed her especially right now. He calmed me and told me she is always with me, because Renee is in my heart. After awhile we were all together in the living room again and the topic of conversation turned to more general things.

"Bella, I'm going to take off now, I can tell you are in good hands here with all the people that care for you. Please keep me informed on how you are doing, and maybe you can find some time to come home and spend some time with your old dad soon. " He gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and then turned to Edward. "Take care of her for me. She's all I have. Thank you for stepping up. I know she has not fully accepted your offer but give her time." He shook Edwards hand.

Edward replied "Sir, no need to thank me. I plan on being here for the long haul. Bella means a lot to me. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Edward. Call me Charlie by the way. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other in the future." With that he gave a wave bye to everyone and left.

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know! Do you hate me for the almost lemon? lol Next chapter gives Bellas response to her dad knowing. Also maybe a better lemon ;-) Please review love hearing your thoughts and maybe some ideas for the future of the story. ~~T~~


	10. Chapter 10 The Long Haul

A/N ok I'm sooooo Sorry for the log absence! life has been hectic here and I also had some trouble with this chapter. I really hope it is worth the wait. Please let me know what you think!

without any further ado here is the next chapter!

As always I do not own the characters just the plot.

The Long Haul

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Ok so that went a lot smoother than I thought it would. Yes, Charlie was upset but he did not blow up like I thought he would. The best part is that he seems to accept Edward!

I sat down on my couch and smiled. Everything was going to be ok. Edward came and sat beside me, he grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles. "You ok?" he asked.

I looked at him, smiled and nodded. "Thanks for being here with me." I then looked at everyone else "Thanks for your support guys, it really means a lot. I can't believe how well Charlie took it. I thought he was going to explode about it."

We all talked about our thoughts on Charlies reaction for awhile. I was sure Charlie was not done questioning me about the father, but I would worry about that later. We all decided to watch some tv for a bit. Edward cuddled with me on the couch, Alice and Jasper took a big pillow so they could cuddle, while Rose and Emmet did the same. I really was not paying much attention to what was on, but instead my thoughts were focused on Edward and the fact that he didn't shy away from anything with Charlie.

It was 10 pm and everyone decided to call it a night. Everyone but Edward left.

I really wanted Edward to stay and spend the night with me again. I liked the feeling of waking up in his arms. My problem was that I was a little unsure about asking him. I didn't want to sound needy. It was just so nice cuddling with him while watching tv I didn't want it to end.

I was standing by the kitchen island cleaning up the forgotten supper mess when Edward came up behind me and put his arms around me. "Would you like some help Sweetie?" he asked.

"I don't have to Edward. It won't take me long to clean up. Really..."

"I want to Bella, plus it is purely selfish of me anyways. The sooner this is cleaned up the faster I can have you back in my arms." He said with his crooked smile. It made my heart melt. He wanted to be close to me as much as I wanted to be close to him.

"Ok then. Let's get this done." I laughed. We made quick work of cleaning up the island and washing the dishes. We decided that Edward would wash and I would dry since I knew where to put the dishes. After we finished I took his hand and led him to my room and to my window seat.

Edward sat down with his back up against the wall and gently pulled me down so I was between his legs and up against his back. He wrapped his arms around me. We stared outside at the view of the night. I watched some people walking in the park across the road. There was a couple holding hands and the women was noticeably pregnant. I smiled as I watched them walking hand in hand.

Edward must have noticed them too. "That could be us... if you want Bella..." He said stroking my arms.

"I'd really like that Edward" I said softly. "You know, I can't help but think I am dreaming and I'm going to wake up and you are gone. That this is all a dream..."

He quickly moved us so I was sitting looking at him. "Bella this is not a dream... It is better than a dream. I am not going to disappear, I promise you. There is no other place I would rather be."

I couldn't answer. I just leaned into his chest and sighed. He started stroking my hair and humming a relaxing tune.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm glad we met."

"So am I Bella, so am I."

I was still unsure he really was ok with my pregnancy and becoming involved with me knowing that in the future there was going to be more than just me. So I gathered up some courage and shyly asked " Did you really mean what you told Charlie?"

"About the baby?" he asked and I nodded my head yes. "Yes, I meant every word. I am here for the long haul Bella. I just promised you I was not going to disappear."

"Do you want to spend the night again?" I whispered. I could feel his breath on the top of my hair, causing me to shiver a bit.

"Always Bella... let's get ready for bed Hun." he said as he brought his lips down to kiss right behind my ear. Suddenly before I could react, I was being lifted up and placed onto my bed. I watched as Edward made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I quickly went over to my dresser and opened up my top drawer and routed around in it until I found what I was looking for. A baby blue silk nightie that Alice had given me a few Christmas's ago. I would finally get to use it.

Edward came out of the bathroom in just his boxers. I tried not to stare at his toned chest and tight stomach. He looked so sexy with the boxers riding a little lower than usual, letting me see the start of the v. I could feel the tell tale signs of a blush starting on my cheeks. Edward smirked at me as I passed him to get ready myself.

It took me a little longer to get ready than usual. I wanted to make sure I looked as close to perfect as I could get. Smoothing down my nightie, I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. To be truthful I was nervous. Yes, Edward had spent the night already but this time seemed different.

I walked back into my room to see him sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me. That breathtaking crooked smile appeared on his face the moment he saw me. I stopped to stand right in front of him. I couldn't help but smile right back at him.

"You look truly beautiful." he whispered reaching for my hand, tugging me closer to him. His other hand reached for my waist and he wrapped his arm around me hugging me to his upper body. I brought my hand up to caress his hair and was surprised at how soft it was. I decided to basically ignore his beautiful comment, obviously he did not see me clearly.

"What should we do now?" I asked nervously looking down at him. He had his cheek pressed against my stomach ad his eyes closed. As soon as I stopped speaking he lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at me.

"Bella, I'm happy just being here with you. Let's lie down and just enjoy our time together." In one swift movement he picked me up bridal style and gently placed me on my bed. He quickly moved so he was lying down on his side, looking down at me. I just could not believe that this Adonis looking guy was here with me. The look in his eyes told me he was glad to be here.

I was suddenly nervous again. Here I was in bed with him and so unsure as to what to do.

**EPOV**

I could tell from the look in Bella's eyes that she was nervous. I loved the way she gently bite her lower lip too. Raising my hand to gently stroke her cheek I said "Sweetie, don't be nervous. I would ever do anything you were not ready for ok..."

She nodded her head softly. "It's just all new to me... ummmm you are my first real boyfriend. I have never been this close to someone before." She looked down at her stomach then added " well you know, not that I remember anyways..."

Just hearing her refer to me as her boyfriend stirred something in me. I leaned down to her and captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. I kept it light caressing her lips with my own. Bella's hand made its way into my hair, keeping my head close to hers, thus making me continue with the exploration of her lips. I carefully broke the kiss while still staying close, our foreheads touching. "I won't rush you Bella. We can take all the time you need. Just know that yes I do want you and am willing to wait for you."

Bella sighed and a small smile graced her lips. "I don't deserve you." She bit her lip again and quickly added "I want you too Edward. I'm just scared. I can't think straight sometimes around you."

Hearing that made me smile. "First off Bella. You deserve so much more than I can give you. I am just so grateful that you want me with you. Don't be scared please. We are in this together. I will always be here for you. Let's just cuddle tonight ok. I just want you close to me."

With that Bella snuggled up into my side as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"What about when I am big and fat in a few months?" she whispered.

The thought of her belly getting bigger from her pregnancy did not bother me. I caught myself imagining what she would look like. I liked it. "Sweetie, I am very sure you will still be as sexy as you are now."

" Are you sure? I mean I will be fat..."

"Bella you are pregnant. You will be bigger, yes but with the miracle of a child growing inside of you. And that is something I cant wait to see."

Bella's only response to that was to reach over and press her lips to my neck, giving me a small kiss.

After a few minutes I heard " Edward?"

"Yes Bella..." I answered.

"Can I ask you a few Doctor questions?"

"Yes Sweetie. Ask away..."

"Umm when will I be able to find out the sex of the baby?"

Stroking her arm I answered " Well usually around the 18th week is when I suggest to find out. It is more certain then. "

"Hmmph I have to wait 9 more weeks!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and nodded yes.

"how come I am not having morning sickness? I thought everyone has that."

"You are lucky I guess. Every pregnancy is different." She stifled a yawn. It looked like she did not want me to see how tired she was. "Bella lets get some sleep. You have to work in the morning."

"hmmm ok let's sleep" she said drowsily. We both settled down to get some sleep. I ended up watching her for a bit. I found it fascinating to just see her sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. After awhile she started to make some small noises. I could not make out what they were at first but then as they got louder I realized she was talking in her sleep. It was very interesting. She spoke of 'Elevator guy' , 'green' , 'sexy' , 'kisses' and lastly my name. I found myself really liking the way my name sounded coming from her lips. I guess she is dreaming of me. Hmmm nice.

Before I actually fell asleep, I reviewed the events of the day in my head. I found it amazing how well Charlie seemed to accept me. I only hoped that Bella truly realized how much I really wanted to be around her, and not in a fleeting way. I was already thinking pretty serious about her. I know it seems fast and in someways I can not understand it myself. I have never felt this close to anyone. It is like she was put on this earth just for me. She may not know it right now but she is my life now. I would do anything for her. I fell asleep thinking about this angel beside me.

* * *

Please review! The more reviews the faster I will work on the next chapter ;) ~~~T~~~


	11. Chapter 11 Time Together

**A/N Finally finished this chapter! Yeah I know it was a long time coming lol but hopefully worth the wait! 2 lemons are in this chapter and im kind of nervous about them. hope you all enjoy! **

**As always I do not own twilight but i do own this story idea :)**

**~~T~~  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Time Together  
**

**BPOV**

Slowly the fog of sleepiness lifted from my brain and I realized that I was trapped on my bed by a warm body, and strong arm that was wrapped around my waist. Carefully opening my eyes, I glanced over towards my bed mate. He looked so peaceful and boyish sleeping there.

I was still in disbelief that Edward chose me. He wanted me. I am certainly glad he is here with me, but I just don't understand why he would saddle himself with me and my problems. I couldn't think of another guy that would do this, that is what makes Edward special. He is truly one of a kind.

A little part of me wondered if everything was happening too fast. What if Edward got tired of me? Or decided he was done dealing with a baby that had no blood tie to him. My thoughts soon traveled to that little baby I am carrying. I wonder what it will be, what he or she will look like... Will they look like me? Or some stranger I don't recall meeting. Will I be a good mom? I just have to be, this little one deserves it. It scares me a little to think that in less than a year another human being will be dependent on me. If I was so unsure of the responsibility, how could Edward seem so ready to take it on? A small smile graced my lips as I realized that my thoughts had come full circle. Starting with Edward and ending with him.

"Hmm. What are u thinking about Sweetie?" Edwards voice startled me out of my deep thoughts. He snuggled closer to me and brought a hand up to gently wipe away a stray hair that fell across my face.

I smiled at him and shyly said "You and the baby." As my one hand went to my stomach and the other to caress his cheek.

Edward moved his face so his lips pressed into the palm of my hand and his hand was covering mine on my stomach. " I like the sound of that. Now what were you thinking about us?"

I gently moved to sit up which made Edward kind of slide his head into my lap with his head against my stomach.

I was unsure if I wanted to tell him exactly what I was thinking. But regardless I took a deep breath and said "I was wondering who the baby will look like... what the sex is ... If I am ready for it all and well...I cant help wondering if things between us are happening too fast. If will you get tired of being around a pregnant girlfriend who's baby is biologically not yours ... I don't want you to feel trapped with me..." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the headboard.

Edward was quiet for a few minutes then let out a deep breath and shifted so he was lying beside me.

"Bella, please open your eyes. I need you to look at me, please." I opened my eyes at the same time that he brought his hand to cup the side of my face. " Sweetie, I realize it is early on in our relationship and I guess you are unsure of my feelings. But Bella, don't ever doubt me ok. I meant it before when I said I was here for the long haul." As I looked in his eyes, it felt like I was looking into his soul. There were so many emotions there. He took another deep breath and spoke again. "I care very deeply for you and that is not going to change. I can see a future with you and that most certainly includes the baby you are carrying. It's a part of you and I can't wait to meet him or her. I want to be in both of your lives as long as you will have me."

As my brain processed what Edward just said I was silent and a few stray tears fell down my cheeks. He gently wiped them away with his thumb, patiently waiting for me to say something. I knew I had to speak but I was so overcome with what he said. My voice was scratchy and quiet when I spoke " Oh Edward... I care a lot about you too... I..." I bite at my lip nervous about declaring my feeling even though he had already told me his. "I think I am falling for you... but I am scared." As I was speaking Edward scooted up so he was sitting up and very close to me.

"Sweetie, you have no idea how good it is to hear you tell me how you feel about me." He gathered me into a comforting hug and said "But please tell me what has you scared?"

I rested my head against his chest breathing in the manly unique smell of him. Just having his arms around me gave me more confidence. "I'm just scared of the whole relationship thing. I mean I have dated before but nothing serious, and I guess my experience a few months back has me skittish. Edward I am not typically the type of girl that jumps head first into a relationship so fast. Obviously for whatever reason I jumped fast into something I don't even remember and the result will be with me forever. But I also know that what is happening between us is special and I don't want it to stop. I can't explain it I am just scared. Plus the fact that... well uhh just look at me. I'm just plain old Bella and you are... well, hell you are in a magazine as being one of the top gorgeous bachelors around this town. Surely you can see that it is strange for someone like you to want someone like me."

"Oh Bella, first I am the same way. I mean that I have never fell this fast for anyone. Relationships are scary sometimes. But we are in this together and I will do anything to help you not be so scared about it." He then moved my head so I was looking at him again. " You really don't see yourself clearly do you? Plain is not a word I would ever use to describe you. You are the most beautiful women I have ever met. I don't think you realize the effect you have on me. Since I first saw you in the elevator, you took my breath away. And not just because you bumped into me" He smiled "I could not get you out of my mind, even though at the time I thought you were with Jake. Do know how hard it was for me the second time in the elevator? There you were standing right beside me. Then I felt so jealous of Jake when he drew you closer to him. I wanted that to be me! I felt so drawn to you and we had barely spoken at that point. Imagine my surprise when I again spotted you at the diner. " I giggled a little remembering what I told Jake when I saw him looking at him. "What's that giggle for?" Edward asked.

"I was just remembering what I said to Jake at the diner." I said still giggling.

"Oh really? And what was that?" he asked smiling.

"I basically called you nice eye candy" I blushed as I said it. I was grateful to see that Edward was blushing too as he chuckled at my answer.

"Hmm that's nice to know." He said as he gave me a small peck on the cheek. We were interrupted by my alarm clock signalling that it was time for me to get ready for work. I sighed and reached over to turn it off.

"Guess I have to get ready for work now." I stated sadly. I didn't want to leave my room or Edward.

"Sweetie, I know how you feel. I wish we could stay like this all day but we both have to go to work." Edward said giving me a small squeeze. I nodded and moved off the bed.

I turned back towards the bed looking at him, he was still relaxing against the headboard watching me. His eyes traveling down my body, lingering on my chest then settling on my face. I smirked at him. "Like what you see?" I flirted.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help checking out my girlfriend as she got up. Her nightie for a split second was up around her waist as she rose from the bed, giving me a perfect view of her perfectly round bottom in the sexy white lace panties she was wearing. As she turned around my eyes traveled up her body. God she is beautiful. I saw the look on her face, she looked amused. I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"Yes, I do Miss Swan, very much."

She giggled and walked into the hall towards the bathroom. I sat there thinking over the conversation we just had. I realized it this was not the first time Bella voiced concerns about being scared and why I was with her. I will have to make sure she always knows no matter what that she is who I want no one else. If it was the last thing I do I will build up her confidence.

I got up and got dressed in my discarded clothes from yesterday and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. I went ahead and made a small breakfast for us. Bella joined me after her shower and we quickly got ready to leave. I dropped her off at the book store and headed home to change and get ready for work.

As I headed into my apartment, I went over to the answering machine and saw i had a message. Clicking the play, I walked over to the fridge to get a drink. As i grabbed a water bottle my mother's voice filtered through the apartment. "Hello Edward...I was hoping that you were available for brunch on Sunday. I hear there is someone I might like to meet, so bring her along please. It will be fun. Emmett and Rose will be there too. Call me! I haven't been able to catch you on your cell."

I set the water bottle down on the counter and pulled out my cell phone. Sure enough there were a couple missed calls from my mom and a text message from Bella.

I checked the text.

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Can we meet up later? Miss u already.**_

_**B ox**_

I quickly sent a reply back.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Of course Sweetie. I will pick u up after work**_

_**Edward ox**_

With a sigh I decided I better call my mother back.

After a lengthy conversation with her mostly about Bella, my mom was satisfied and I assured her I would talk to Bella about the brunch. With that done I needed to get ready for work.

**BPOV**

After Edward dropped me off at work, Angela pounced on me.

"So girl, you have a lot of news to share!" she exclaimed. We settled down with a coffee and I told her everything. She was surprised and hugged me and offered to help in anyway.

" Oh man, you lucked out with Edward girl!"

"I know," I replied. "He is the best. It is all so surreal. But I think as long as I have him, it will be ok. Even though we just met, I feel like I have known him forever. He really wants both me and the baby. I have to admit, I am having a hard time believing he really would accept this baby as his own."

Angela patted my knee " Bella, I could tell the other day he was head over heels for you. One look at the way he looks at you and anyone can see that. And the fact that he wants to be there for you and the baby only confirms that he is a special guy. You better hang on to that guy!"

I smiled and replied " Yeah I know Ang, and I have no intentions of letting him go!"

As we sat there a customer came in and Angela went over to help them. I took this time to send out a quick text to Edward. A few minutes later I received a reply. I was seeing him after work. Hmm that seemed like a long time to wait. I really did miss him already. Well I better start earning my pay! I made myself busy with a box full of books that needed to be priced and put on the shelves.

My day seemed to get busy after that with quite a few customers coming in. Before I knew it, the clock read 1pm. It was the end of Angela's shift and Maria was walking in the door to start hers. Ang hugged me goodbye and promised to get together for coffee soon.

I chatted with Maria for a while since there was a lull in the customers then decided to go check on the many cats and kittens in the shop. After I fed them, I curled up in a comfy chair with the same kitten Edward was cuddling with the other day.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to a kiss on the lips by none other than Seattle's #4 most eligible bachelor. "mm mm, hello" I yawned. " Is it 3 already?"

"Yes Sweetie, I'm here to take you out of here. Maria told me where to find you. Tired?" He said as he help my off the chair. I guess the kitten got tired of cuddling because she was no where to be found.

"Hmm I guess I was. I only meant to sit for a few minutes." I said sheepishly.

Edward chuckled "It's ok. Maria said nothing much happened while you were napping. Your body needed the rest. You have to start listening to it and take care of yourself."

"Yes Dr." I said as I saluted him and giggled. Edward just laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked over to the counter so I could get my purse.

After chatting with Maria for a few minutes we left. As we got into the car Edward asked what I wanted to do for the rest of the night. We decided to go back to Edwards apartment and have an early supper. Although our first stop was the grocery store for supplies, due to the fact that my dear Dr boyfriend did not have much food wise at his place.

It was fun going shopping with Edward, he has a big sweet tooth and seems to gravitate to the sugar filled isles in the store. I think I spent as much time taking out things from the cart as I did putting them back in. The pout Edward used each time was adorable. A trip that I thought would take up 20 mins actually took a whole hour. To appease Edward I bought stuff to make an apple crumble dessert. For our main course we were having a hamburger stew. It was comfort food for me and I was craving it. Edward smiled at me when I said I was craving it. Then he laughed and said so the cravings begin. I stuck my tongue at him. Causing him to chuckle.

The whole evening was rather enjoyable. Edward and I got to know each other even more by talking about our childhoods and our expectations for the future. He told me how he always wanted to have a younger sibling but it just wasn't in the cards for Esme his mom. I heard how he became the neighbourhood babysitter, which melted my heart hearing this. Listening to him talk about his love for children and how happy he is with his chosen profession, made me actually feel better about his desire to be there for me and my baby. I shared with him my fears of parenthood and how it was growing up with Charlie and how I missed my mom. We decided to cuddle on the couch and watch some TV. Personally I didn't care what we were watching I was just enjoying being close to Edward.

It felt good being in his arms and he smelt so good! The last thing I remember was snuggling into his arms and Edward rubbing comforting circles in my back.

Friday morning we woke up lying together on the couch, apparently at some time last night we moved so I was on top of him. Hmm I found out I like this position a lot. My body was reacting to the fact that Edward was soo close. I shifted a tiny bit and then found my leg pressed against something hard, I moved again and it literally twitched and Edward let out a small moan. His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head. I got the feeling he was seeing where I was taking this. I ran my hand down his chest, trailing my fingers over his stomach. He hummed as I was doing this. I was guessing it was a good thing. My hand met the edge of his shirt, I played with it for a minute, unsure what I should do next. Timidly I crept my hand under his shirt. Feeling the warmth of his skin. Edward sucked in a sharp breath as my hand traveled up and brushed a nipple. His arm pulled me closer.

"Mmm Bella..." He almost growled my name. It brought a smile to my lips.

"Is this ok?" I asked quietly as my fingers played in the small amount of hair that littered his chest.

"God, yes!" he moaned. Feeling a bit brave my fingers trailed down to the waistband of his pants. I was a bit nervous. I have made out with a couple guys before but never touched them below waist. Well you know, that I remember... Anyways I really wanted to explore his body. He gave me the confidence to do this by simply being him. Last night he had changed into a pair of pajama pants to be more comfortable and gave me a t-shirt and boxers to wear to be comfy. My finger slipped under the waistband of his pants and explored the taunt skin there. His hand came up to cup my cheek and caress it. He was still letting me go at my own pace. Glancing down I could see the evidence that he was enjoying my explorations. There was quite a large bulge there. Hmm interesting. My finger moved a little lower, I uncurled the other fingers resting them all at the start of the soft curls. I then realized he was going commando! Mmm that's sexy! I peeked up at Edwards face. His eyes were closed and he had a small sexy smile on his face. His breath was shallow.

My hand started moving again and his cock moved slightly. The tips of my fingers brushed the base slightly. Edward made a small sexy groan. I liked seeing the effect I had on him. I eventually decided to wrap my hand around the base of him. It twitched under my grip and Edward moaned my name again. Hmm well he liked that. I carefully moved my hand up the length of him. Reveling in the soft but firm feel of him. As I reached the top I slipped my thumb over the head to explore some more. I earned another groan from Edward and his hand grasp the hair at the back of my head gently. After pumping my hand firmly up and down a few times, I wanted to see what I was doing. Letting go I reach for his waistband and started to tug it down. Edward figuring out what I wanted raised his hips to help. With one last tug out popped his engorged hard member. I gasped at the sight and Edward chuckled. I ran a finger up the side until I came to the head. I was mesmerized by the sight and feel of it. He twitched again as I pressed my finger against the slit in the tip. I moved to get a better look at what I was doing. My chin rested on his stomach.

Edward must have been watching me cause when I licked my lips while looking at that awesome looking cock of his, he groaned. I couldn't tear my eyes off the sight of my hands moving over him. Once again I was pumping my hand up and down the length. It was getting harder the faster I went. Licking my lips I had a sudden yearning to taste him. I wondered if it tasted as good as his neck which I had previous nuzzled another time. Moving closer my tongue darted out and licked the top of the head. Edward groaned and slightly bucked his hips towards me. I smiled. My tongue continued its explorations licking the rim of the head and going down the base. His hands moved to grab onto the cushion of the couch.

Bringing my tongue back up the opposite side all the way to the tip again. I licked the slit then brought my lips around the head and sucked on it gently. "Arggg mmm Belllla!" Swirling my tongue around the swollen top. Tasting the precum that was leaking out. My fingers continued to grip the shaft and move up and down in rhythm to the work my tongue and lips were doing. I brought my other hand to cup and squeeze his balls, making Edward growl and buck his hips making me take him deeper into my mouth. Hmm He seemed to like this. I brought my hand down to lay flat at the base and continuously bobbed my mouth up and down the shaft, licking as I went. All kinds of sounds were coming out of Edwards mouth. "MMMM ahhhh ohhh fuck Bellla, soo good!" I licked the slit again gathering the moisture gathered there and moaned at the taste of it. "Arrgg Sweetie... imm gonna cum... mmm god soo good." Sucking harder as I moved up and down wanting him to let go and find his release. One more pump sucking him all the way into my mouth he came with a big growl. I felt his hot liquid shoot down my throat. Gently sucking I released him from my mouth and shyly looked over at him.

Oh god what if it was not that good? What if he didn't want me to do that yet. Did that purely on instinct, I hope it was ok. Looking at him, I realized his eyes were now closed, his breathing still heavy. Slowly the biggest grin graced his face. Hmm well I guess I did good. Suddenly I was being pulled up into Edwards arms. "Wow. That was totally unexpected but really appreciated! Thank you Bella"

He brought my face closer to his and gently kiss me.

"You're welcome. Umm was that ok? That was my first time..." I stammered.

He hugged me "Bella that was fantastic. You obviously have a natural talent."

I blush and hugged him back. "Glad you liked it." I said quietly. I quickly became nervous. I was not sure I was ready for him to touch me like that. I tensed slightly. Edward sensing my tension, ran his hand comfortingly down my back.

"Bella, I know you are not ready yet. I fully appreciate the gift you just gave me. You have no idea how much. And yes I do want to share with you the joys of our bodies being together but I'm willing to wait as long as you need. OK Sweetie?"

I snuggled closer to him and let go of the breath I was holding. "Ok , thank you." I said softly.

We snuggled ion the couch for a while longer before deciding it was time to get up. While Edward took his turn in the shower I wandered into the kitchen to fix something for us to eat. But first I grabbed my purse and dug out my vitamins and cell phone. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the apple juice and poured my self a glass. I licked my lips before I took a sip of the juice. I could still taste Edward on them. Mmm delicious. I still couldn't believe I had been that forward and did that! Shaking my head I popped a vitamin in my mouth and downed it with the juice. Looking around at what supplies he had I decided to make some crepes and bacon. I found some canned peaches I could warm up to serve with the crepes. I was almost done cooking when I felt Edward come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mmm smells good Sweetie."he said as he kissed the spot just behind my ear. I moaned slightly and he chuckled. " Hmm you like that do you?" All I could do is nod. Edward squeezed me closer to him. "Good" he murmured. Then in a louder voice "Let's see what you made for us." He moved around me and took in the sight of breakfast.

Edward seemed to inhale his breakfast, telling me how good it was and that I was spoiling him. I had to laugh at that. We talked about what we were up to today. He was working at the hospital today for a night shift. I also was working but a later shift than usual.

"Umm Edward would you mind spending some time with the gang?" We usually spend some time together on Saturdays. Today everyone is meeting at my place." I asked him. Unsure if he would really want that.

" Sure I would. It would be nice to spend some time with Jasper and Em. As well as getting to know everyone else better." He smiled that crooked smile at me and my heart melted. It was amazing how one smile could effect me!

**EPOV **

As I walked towards the bathroom to get ready for my shower my thoughts traveled back to the events earlier. Wow I never expected Bella to suck me off! Wanted her to? Yes! Thought about her doing it? Yes! Enjoyed it? Fuck yes! But never did I think she would so soon. It was amazing! I have never felt so good by someones mouth! Then I find out that was her first time ever doing it! Just WOW! Was I ever a lucky bastard! I knew all through my shower I had a goofy grin on my face but that was ok. I was happy.

As I was drying off and getting dressed I thought of Bella. It was like she was made for me.

I remembered I still had to talk to her about Sunday at my parents house.

Walking out towards the kitchen I saw the most beautiful sight. Bella in my clothes moving about making us breakfast. It was like she belonged there. Wait...that's just what I wanted. I wanted her to belong here forever. Wow. I better keep this to myself for now. That revelation just might freak her out. I mean she wasn't ready to "sleep" with me yet. Never mind move in with me! It didn't stop me from standing there for a minute imagining how life could be with her here. Making us breakfast while the baby was sleeping near by.

I shook my head and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her. Telling her that breakfast smelled good. Also finding out she liked it when I kissed behind her ear. Hmm keep that info tucked away for another day.

I couldn't get enough of the crepes, they were delicious. As we ate we talked about our day. We agreed to spend some time with her friends before we both had to work.

We were now back at her place. She had had a quick shower at mine and kept the shirt I gave her yesterday to wear home. I was now waiting on her couch as she went to change into something else for the day. There was a knock on the door. " Bella, I'll get it!" I yelled to her. I heard a faint "ok"

Opening the door I saw Jasper and Alice. "Hey Jazz! How are ya?"

"Howdy Edward! I'm just fine. What you been up to?" Jasper replied smiling at me.

We lapsed into a conversation about what we both have been up to lately since its been awhile since we have spoken. Alice took this opportunity to go back and see Bella.

Quickly we came to the topic of Bella. Jasper got a serious look on his face and turned to me "I just want to say that like the rest of the gang, I am very protective of our Bella. Edward, I was there when we found her at the party in February. She was so out of it. Looking into her eyes we could tell she was more than just drunk. But she never knew this. Yeah we will all admit it was irresponsible of us not to press her to go to the police and all but in our own way we were looking after her..." he held up his hand to stop me from responding. As I was going to. " She was already ashamed of herself. We didn't want to traumatize her more. She is a great girl and very special. I just wanted to you to know that. Also that if she gets hurt, there is a long line of people that will kick your butt!"

"I know Jazz. I was warned by Jake. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She already means the world to me. I'm sure you have heard all about what I told her. I mean it. I want to be there for her and the baby. Umm I really think someone should have told her the suspicions you all had about that night. It really was her decision how to carry on from there."

"Ed, at one point I did have those thoughts. But Bella just plain blocked that night out of her mind. She did not want to talk about it. She convinced herself nothing really happened and that was that. The guys and I did try and find out who she was with but nothing came of it. It was a dead end."

"You never found out anything?" I questioned.

Jasper shook his head slowly sighed and said "No."

Our talk was interrupted by another knock on the door.

**BPOV **

I was standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. My thoughts kept going back to this morning. Part of me could not believe I had done that! I have to admit that I did like the way Edward reacted. Seeing him giving into the feeling I was creating in his body was amazing. It made me feel sexy and wanted, but the fact still remained that I was nervous about going further with Edward. I liked pleasuring him and that was a step forward. I know Edward would like to return the favour but that's what scared me. What if he didn't like my body? What if I could not fully satisfy him in bed?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice that someone had joined me in the room. I jumped slightly from the touch on my shoulder. Looking over I saw Alice standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Boy, Bell you were miles away! Penny for your thoughts"

"Hi Alice, I was just thinking about Edward actually."

"Hmm What about him?"

"Well.." Going to sit on my bed and motioning her to join me I continued " Alice... I don't know what to do. I mean I really like Edward. A LOT! But part of me is scared to go further. I mean I now know I am physically not a virgin anymore...but I still feel like it emotionally."

Alice gave me a reassuring smile and gently took my hand. "Hun, I totally understand. Right now you are dealing with so many changes, just take it one step at a time. Edward adores you, he is not going anywhere."

We chatted a few more minutes about my feelings and how to deal with them, when I decided to tell her about my actions this morning. A big grin broke out on her face and she started bouncing slightly on the bed. It was at this point that Rosalie arrived in the room.

"What has the pixie so excited?" Rose said with a smirk.

"Bella told me she 'pleasured' Edward this morning! Our little Bell is growing up!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh really? That's great Bells. So how was it?" Rose asked as she settled on the bed next to us.

After turning bright red with embarrassment I replied "It was good. He seemed to like it." I was fiddling with the hem of his top. "Umm can we talk about something else please!" I gently begged.

The girls chuckled and agreed. We turned our attention on finding me something the wear. Alice examined almost everything in my closet and finally pulled out a pair of grey yoga pants and a loose blue t shirt. Comfort clothes. I smiled thankfully to Alice.

Ten minutes later we were walking out into the living room. Everyone was there.

Emmett was the first to speak up " So Bellybutton whats to eat? I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed and I shook my head chuckling "Well I will have to go see what's in the kitchen."

Everyone was gathered around the television trying to figure out what to watch. It was a typical event these Saturday mornings. But it gave me a nice feeling in my heart to see Edward right in the thick of it all. As if he could sense me watching at him Edward looked over at me and winked. I smiled as I searched for the items I needed to make breakfast.

Craving something sweet I decided the menu would include brown sugar scones, fresh fruit (of course), Western Omelets, Bacon (because I was craving that too) and some home fries. I also got out the OJ and started the coffee pot for coffee.

I was in the middle of putting the scones in the oven when I sensed someone in the kitchen with me. Now since all my friends knew better than to disrupted my Saturday morning cooking I knew it had to be Edward. As I straightened up and turned around his arms enclosed around me. "hi" I whispered.

"Hi. I missed you." he murmured against my ear. "Jasper told me that you don't usually like help but I couldn't stay away. Can I help you?" He backed his head up a little so I could see his face. He was giving my what I can only think to call puppy dog eyes. "Please..."

Reaching up I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Alright just this once. Can you cut up some potatoes for the home fries?" Handing him a knife.

He smiled and nodded while quickly getting to work. I have to admit we worked good together. Every so often he would give me a kiss on the cheek. That sweet gesture warmed me. I never thought I could be this happy. In no time at all we were almost ready to serve. I was just finishing up the home fries as Edward was plating the omelets. I turned around to put the home fries on the island when I saw Emmett with a plate already in his hand almost patiently waiting for his breakfast.

He had such an innocent look on his face it was comical.

"Em dig in! Breakfast is served everyone! But hurry guys! He's looking mighty hungry!" I called.

It was funny to see Jasper and Jake scramble to get up and get some food before Em got it all.

We all settled in the living room to eat. As normal I got a seat on the couch after all I was the cook so I got a comfy seat. Edward was next to me and Alice was beside him with Jasper at her feet. Em, Rose, Jake and Leah were all spread out on the floor. I really needed to get some more furniture!

"Great food Bells" Jake said as he stuffed more fries in his mouth. That lead to a chorus of compliments from everyone.

"Thanks guys but I tell you every time that I don't mind doing it. It's fun. Plus it's the only time lately we can all get together in one place for an extended period of time."

Everyone agreed it was nice to have this time together and we launched into various conversations regarding our time apart during the week. I loved this time together.

I stretched my arms started to move to get up. Edward reached over to take my empty plate and helped me up. I went over to get my vitamins and some OJ.

All eyes were on me as I did this it was a little freaky. " Hey guys, you know it's a little weird to have an audience while popping pills." As I said this I started feeling the awful burning feeling in my throat of heartburn and grabbed the antacid bottle.

Jake noticed "You ok Bells?"

"Yeah, just the stupid heartburn. Hopefully it will go away soon." As I spoke Edward got up deposited our dishes in the sink and went to the fridge. I watched as he poured a glass of milk and handed it to me.

"Here hun this will help." He said handing me the glass.

I gulped it down and of course it did help a bit. "Thanks Doc." I smirked. He grinned at me. I looked over at everyone else and they were all once again busy watching a movie.

"It's nice being here with everyone. I have missed Em and Jazz."

"I think it is nice having you with us too. You fit in nicely. It's like you were meant to be here too." Reaching up I stroked his cheek and leaned into him.

His breath was tickling my ear as he whispered "We were meant to be together." I sighed in agreement and wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around me. We just stood there enjoying being together. After a few mins Edward brought a hand up to lift my chin up towards his face. It felt like he was about to kiss me when we heard Emmett call over "Alright you too enough mushy time! I miss my Bellybutton! I need my cuddle time too ya know!"

"Yeah yeah Cuz, but you have to promise to give her back. I'm kind of attached to this lady." Edward replied. Shaking my head in fun as I walked over to Em and jumped in his lap.

Rose laughing spoke to Edward "Gee do you think we should be jealous?" As they watched Emmett and I cuddling together on one of my big pillows.

Edward laughed then said "Hmmm I hope not. But just in case want to cuddle Rose?" As he winked at her.

Grinning Rose winked back and said " Oh Edward I never thought you'd ask!" Edwards plopped down on another pillow and Rose crawled over to him acting like she really was going to cuddle with him. That's when the jealous streak came out of Emmett.

As everyone else was cracking up laughing Em nicely deposited me in Edwards lap and grabbed Rose

"Oh no you don't! You only cuddle with me!"

"Hmm guess I'm replaceable huh Em" I joked. Em responded with " You will always be my cuddly Bellybutton but Rosie is my #1 cuddle partner."

Alice chuckled "Poor Bella reduced to a cuddly bellybutton, really Em ya gotta find another nickname for her. That is just too weird!"

"Aww come on it so suits her! Don't you think so Edward?" Em asked

Looking up at my boyfriend he smiled at me then looked at his cousin "Well Em she does have a very cute bellybutton that's for sure!" I blushed a bright red colour as Edward laughed and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Ewww Cuz! I don't need to think about that!" As he looked all grossed out.

After everyone laughing and making more comments towards each other the guys decided like always it was time to clean up. It was a rule that since I cooked they would clean it up for me. All the girls headed to my room for some girl time.

As soon as the door was closed and the four of us were settled on my bed, we broke into a talk about the baby. I answered questions about what I wanted to have a boy or girl, if I had any special names yet, then the talk got a lot more serious.

Leah asked "So is Edward really stepping up as Daddy?"

"He says so. It all so unbelievable. I mean I know he has said it and I do believe him but I can't get out of my head that after awhile he will get tired of playing family with me and the little one." As I spoke I was picking at my comforter.

Alice reached over and hugged me "Honestly Bell I think we can all tell you that Edward doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to just forget a promise he has made. Plus girl have you seen the way he looks at you. It's like you walk on water."

"Yeah Em says he has never seen Edward like this with any girl. According to Emmett, Edward never found a girl he wanted to spend enough time with to even consider her a girlfriend. Plus he was always too busy with his schooling and getting his practise started. Edward loves kids. It doesn't seem to be something he is taking lightly." Rose added.

"I hope so. I just feel so overwhelmed sometimes. It is all happening so fast. He was adopted you know. Said he knows how it feels to not know who your dad is and wants my baby not to have to go through that. He really wants to be the father to my baby, how lucky can I be huh?"

All three of them sighed and agreed that I was very lucky to have met Edward. This prompted a conversation about him and all our guys. My situation seemed to bring out a side of all the guys that none of them had not seen before and they were impressed. We had been chatting for a hour or so and I was suddenly getting tired. I kept fighting back a yawn but it finally came out.

I barely heard Leah speak as I laid down on the pillow. " OK girls, I think she needs to take a nap. Let's go get our men."

The next thing I felt was a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I instinctively moved closer. "Mmm" i murmured.

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and snuggled up beside me, stroking my hair.

Without opening my eyes I spoke "Hmm I could get used to this..."

"Could you now? I'm glad because it is definitely going to happen a lot."

"I hope so." as I opened my eyes to look at him. "Where is everyone?"

" They left a few mins ago. You have been sleeping for about 45 mins. I didn't mean to wake you Sweetie, I just wanted to be near you. " He said as we cuddled closer to each other.

Yawning a bit " I glad you did though. I don't want to sleep away my time with you."

"Hmm but my dear, I have to admit that being in this bed with you is one of my favourite places to be." He said as he lifted my chin to give me a kiss. I nestled my head into the crook under his arm and rested partly on his chest.

"Hmm. I had a dream about the baby... it was strange." I whispered.

Rubbing circles on my back. " Strange? How so?" He asked.

I was partially nervous to tell him about it but I really wanted to get it out of my head. It was unsettling to me. It had a mystery man in it claiming my baby daddy, and Edward was there too.

Taking a deep breath "The baby was born and the biological father was trying to claim it. You were fighting with him, the baby was crying and I could not settle her down. He took her from me and immediately she settled down and cuddled into him. She wanted him and not me!" At the end I had tears falling down onto his chest.

"Oh Bella," he sighed and he sat up bringing me with him. He sat me up so I was facing him and brought a finger up to brush away my tears. "It was only a dream. This baby is going to love you. And I am not going to let anyone no matter who they are take the baby away from you. OK?"

"It's just that it was so real... all except for the fact that the guys face was blacked out. He was so angry at me and told me I was a lousy mother. " I sobbed.

Bringing me into his arms "Sweetie, I know you will be a great mother. You are so caring, loving and a great person. This baby is so lucky to have you as a mom."

I sighed, sniffled and spoke "You think so?" Edward nodded "The baby was a girl, she was so beautiful... brownish hazel eyes, tiny little hands and toes..."

"Hmm she sounds wonderful. Did she have a name in your dream?" He asked.

Thinking for a minute trying to remember every detail about her but not about the mystery father.

"Her name was Nora I think. That was the name on the blanket around her... oh wow what a pretty name."

"So I guess you really want to have a little girl huh. Since that is what was in your dream..." Edward asked as he traced imaginary lines down my arm. I have to admit it was a little distracting.

"I haven't thought about it really. I mean I have thought about the baby just not what sex it would be.

What would you like to have? " I asked looking over at him from under my eyelashes.

"Bella, either would be great, but I am not going to lie... Every guy would love to have a son but having a daughter that is just like her mom would be beautiful. Whatever sex this baby is, it will be loved by me completely." He said looking down at my arm that he was still tracing designs on.

What he just said touched me in my heart, a single tear escaped my eye. "Thank you Edward. That means a lot to me..." I moved my head closer to him and reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"No need to thank me Sweetheart. It's a privilege really. I'm honoured that you are letting me be the dad." With that his lips met mine in the sweetest kiss. Pulling me up to look straight into his eyes. " I promise you to always be there for both of you. You can always count on me Bella. "

I was so overwhelmed with emotion all I could do was kiss him with all my heart. He matched the emotion in the kiss and soon our bodies were pressed together hands wandering over each other. I could feel the hardness of the muscles in his arms, the firmness of his stomach and chest. Not to mention the hardness of something else touching my lower stomach. Our kisses were getting more passionate, the need to be closer to him was stronger. The heat between my legs was growing, the ache becoming unbearable. All that could be heard was the occasional moan coming from one of us.

I wanted more. No. I needed more. "Mmmm Please Edward..." I begged.

Edward responded while moving his hand to my ass and cupping it and bringing me closer to him. I could feel the hardness of his cock closer to where I instinctively wanted him the most. "Bella... hmm fuck that feels so good. Hmm Please what sweetie? Tell me what you want." His eyes were a dark green colour and full of lust. He looked gorgeous.

"Ohh need more... please... Edward... I want you..." I gasped out, overwhelmed by the things I was feeling. I had never been so turned on, never needed something so much and he was only touching me above my clothing!

Slowly Edward moved his hands under the shirt I was wearing, I looked up to see him watching me. Like he was waiting for me to stop him. I nodded to say it was ok and he gave me that crooked smile and lifted the shirt up and over my head. His hands laid softly on my stomach as he looked down at me. "Just beautiful..." He whispered as he bent down and gave open mouth kisses to my neck, shoulders and travelled down to the top of my breasts. As his mouth kissed every inch of skin that peeked out of my blue lace bra, his hands crept up and he palmed my breasts gently squeezing them. He was creating so many delicious feelings in me. I started moaning and arching closer to him.

As I arched one more time m hand went to the back of my bra and unhooked it. Which earned a groan from Edward as he moved the bra away from my body and stared greedily at my bare chest. I was looking at his lips as he licked them. My nipples hardened in response. He immediately dove his mouth and latched on to the left one as his other hand came to tweak the right one.

"Oh God, Edward... feels so good" I murmured, revelling in the sensations I was experiencing.

"Mmmm Sweetheart, I'm going to make you feel so much more. Today is all about you..." He said lifting his head up from my breasts only long enough to give me that piece of information. He continued to lavish his ministrations on my breasts with his mouth and hands. I felt like I was already in heaven I couldn't imagine it getting any better.

His hands started to explore more of my newly exposed skin with feather like touches that heated my body with flames of desire. That desire seemed to pool in the one place I desperately wanted him to touch the most. I started to roll my hips and squeeze my thighs together to create some friction, it was like my body was working on its own, knowing what i needed. Which again earned a groan from Edward. God I was starting to love that sound coming from him.

I hadn't even realized that he had discarded my pants and was playing with the lace of the underwear i had on.

"Please...Edward" was all I could say.

Bending down to give my tummy a kiss, he then moved his whole body lower so his face was just above my heated centre. Next i felt him stroke me through my underwear. "Ohhhh" It felt so good. I started wiggling against his hand.

"Hmm want more Bella?" he chuckled. His voice taking on a deeper throaty sound as he hooked his fingers into the lace covering my lower half and pulled it off my body. "Damn Bell you are so beautiful." "So Pretty... mmmm" He was tracing an imaginary line up my legs to my hips, also kissing as he went. He travelled all the way back up my body so his was flush with mine. I whimpered. I could feel the evidence of his arousal right between my legs. Exactly where i wanted it but i have to admit I missed the contact he just had with my aching core. I wanted more of it. He whispered for me to have patience as he captured my mouth in a passionate kiss. His fingers worked their way back down my body and headed straight to my clit. He started rubbing it softly and slowly. I was so turned on it wasn't going to take much more before I came. He brought his fingers down to swipe my slit, gathering the wetness from there.

"Fuck, you are so wet, so ready..." He whispered hoarsely.

My hands were almost digging into the mattress as I arched closer to his fingers. Due to my movements Edwards finger slipped inside me. "God! Yes..please..." I begged. He began to pump one finger in and out, curving it every once in a while. Then he added another. "OH!" my hips were moving on their own accord, i couldn't stop them if I tried. Everything felt so good! His lips on my skin everywhere, his fingers... oh god his fingers.

The most wonderful feeling started building up in the pit of my stomach, spiralling downward.

I could barely hear Edward soft words of encouragement. "That's it ... just let yourself go... god you are so sexy ... cum for me babe"

He was working my body into a delicious frenzy, the peak was almost there.

"Aww Edwarrrd... god yes ! OHHH!" The orgasm over took me and I felt waves of intense pleasure come over me. His touches were softer now as I came down from my high and he was peppering my face with light kisses.

"Bella that was so sexy and beautiful" he said lovingly to me. I just smiled and cuddled closer to him. I couldn't speak. I was just too amazed at it all. Like wow! OK I have given myself orgasms before but nothing and I truly mean nothing like the one I just experienced!

We laid there quietly for a few minutes just enjoying being with each other. Then I suddenly remembered that he did not get any relief. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot about you! You didn't get..."

I exclaimed.

Edward just hugged me closer and replied " Sweetie, I'm fine. Not to worry. This was all about you, I just wanted to make you happy. And believe me I got a lot of pleasure out of giving you that."

"Are you sure?" I peeked up at him shyly. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

We spent the next hour cuddling and chatting about silly little things. Before we knew it we had to get up to get ready for work. Well I had to go to work. Edward still had a few hours before he had to go to the hospital for his shift. He went to make something quick for us to eat as I grabbed another shower and got ready for work.

We ate in a comfortable silence. I really didn't want to say goodbye to him after the afternoon we just had but I knew we had to.

He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, promised to call me later and told me to drive safe. He was heading to his apartment to catch a few more zzz's before work.

I gathered my purse and headed out with the biggest smile on my face. Today was a good day for sure ! The days to come could only get better as far as I was concerned.

* * *

Ok so please review and let me know what you think... good or bad I wanna know lol Promise the next chapter won't take as long :)


End file.
